Detective Conan: Stand Alone Complex
by Kokaku Kidotai Meitantei
Summary: Now conan and Heiji putt the pieces together..now what is the picture
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I made a mistake with my last stories by making to any crossovers. So this story is separate from the others. It will feature Heiji Hattori. I going to use the orignal names. Featuring Anime are in the story as follows: Inuyasha, NGE, Rahxephon, Witch Hunter Robin,Metal Gear (storyline), and Sailor Moon. This story will fast forward to before the episode 425 New Years Special. This story is still following the pretense of taking place in the Near Future and some Metal Gear SolidReferance and a retro-futuristic and cyberpunk stlye. This story will be concertrated on Detective Conan and the Black Organsationstoryline.

* * *

Setting Story: In the Near Future (between 2008 to 2010). Place Osaka.  
Storywise: Detective Conan: Before Episode 425 New Years Special. and Inuyasha: End of the Series.(R) 

_The Minato Ohashi Bridge, two weeks ago. We had classified intelligence that something big In Japan was scheduled for transport. The whole thing stank. . .but our noses had been out in the cold too long._

**A Zato-Tantei Production.**

At Minato Ohashi Bridge, cars is zooming by. Then a the walk way a figure in a pitch black raincoat that reaches his knees and leaves his face bare, smoking. The figure walks slowly along the path on the side of the road, a scowl on his face. Eventually, the figure reaches up with his hand and removes the cigarettte. He tosses it aside. Finally, the figure stop moving momentarily, and then begins to run As he runs, there is a flash of light and suddenly, the raincoat flies away in the wind.

**Detective Conan Charaters By Gosho Aoyama**

The figure is now invisible, but his outline is visible, because the rain is splashing against him. The figure running along the path, hearing electric sizzling.

Suddenly, the figure dives off the side of the bridge, grunting.He falls over the side of the bridge, revealing a bungee cord tied to his invisible belt. His outline plummets down toward a huge boat underneath, and suddenly, the bungee cord snaps straight. There is a zap, and the invisibility fails briefly, revealing the figure as Demon Slayer Kohaku.

**Inuyasha Characters By Rumiko Takahashi**

Kohaku falls down toward the tanker below the bridge and kicks off the wall, disconnecting the bungee cord. He slams loudly onto the deck, and there are lights and beams as the cloaking dies. Kohaku, no longer invisible, slowly looks up and soaks his face in the rain.

Neon Genesis Evangelion By: Hideaki Anno

In the Heilcopter, a woman with a black trench coat was watching through the binoculars. Then she takes a cigarette and lights it with her lighter.

**_Sailor Moon Charater Cameos by: Naoko Takeuchi_**

"Our boy is right on schedule" The woman said as she looked away from the window. "He'll know soon enough. . ."

**_Rahxephom Characters by: Yutaka Izubuchi_**

Kohaku stands up, and we see him clearly. He is a muscular man who appears to be in his late teens or early twenties with his hair tied in the back and bandana. He wears a skintight, jet black sneaking suit with many compartments on it on the chest and belt, as well as a sword shethed on his back.

Detective Conan Solid 3: Twin Detectives

Insipired By the Game Metal Gear Solid byHideo Kojima and the Anime Series Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex By Project I.G. 

_But after that He was Never seem agian. The Tanker Sank and he was branded as a Terrorist_.

Two weeks later, At Teitan elementry. A eight year old boy is running to the entrance of the school. The kid then he sneaks to the front entrance of the school. He sees two kids at the entrance. He looks around for another way in.

Meanwhile at classroom 1B, Mitsuhiko, Amy and Genta was waiting for someone. They was sitting in groups.

"What's taking him so long, I'm hungry" whined Genta.

"We was suppose to test him, that's what he said" Ayumi said. "He wanted to see how good can he get from his school to here."

"Well his sister is still sick, that's what's Ayumi, my tutor said. So He picked this time to test him out" Mitsuhiko added.

Then in the hallway, A 26 year old teacher by the name of Sumiko Kobayashi. She a teacher in classroom 1B where the Detective Boys are at. She was making her way to the classroom with some papers to grade. Then She sees the some kid sneaking about. Then She approched him.

"Excuse me, are you lost?" She asked. "What's you name?"

_Damn I'm caught, What I'am going to do?_ The Kid thought.

"Hello?" Miss Kobayashi "I asked are you lost?"

Should He run.. if he stayed he'll be found out and the test will be over...Damn it...He took a chance. So he ran. Kobayashi was screaming for him to wait. Then a blonde hair teacher came.

"Sumiko, what's up?" Asked the blonde.

"Oh Minako," Greeted Kobayashi "There was a student here. I don't think he goes to this school."

"Oh Don't worry about it Sumiko. He probly just visiting" Minako reassured her.

"I don't know." Kobayashi had her doubts. "Who is he?"

"Don't worry about it" Minako said as she left Kobayashi. Minako was a model/actress. She retaired three years ago and became a teacher. She used to teach at classroom 1B but she moved next door. Her and Kobayashi used to goto Juuban High School. But even though she's a school teacher, she has a secret Identy...She is..Sailor Venus.

The kid ran to the nearest bathroom. That was a stupid move. Shinichi will be mad when he comes back. Then walked back out. He looked around to see if anybody was around. Then he came back out. Then al last he made ot classrom 1B.

"ten minutes and thirty two seconds" Said Mitsuhiko. "That was too long..Souta Higurashi"

"Sorry..I was spotted by Kobayashi-sensei" Souta said pouting.

"Let guess you ran" Genta snorted. " That something that..."

"..is very normal in real life." A figure said as he was Blocking the sunlight in the doorway. "When ever in a life and death situation, escape is the only opition you have" The person was none other than Conan Edogawa, a detective. Numerous times he made the impossible possible. But like Minako he has a secret. He actually Shinichi Kudo, Teen Detective. Almost a year ago he was shrunken by a syndicate called the Black Organsation. Due to his situation, had had to live with his girlfriend Ran Mouri to advoid suspection.

"...But sometimes there's no escape" Then a girl about the same age as Conan. Her name is Ai Habara. She is in fact the inventor of the drug that shrunken Shinichi to Conan. But due to her sister's death she turn against to Black Org. "There will be a slim chance of you escaping a near death experiance."

"But you did better than before" Ayumi chirpped. Then she went to Conan and Ai. "So Conan how was your mother"

"Oh She's doing fine" Conan lied. In reality Conan and Ai had went to the feudal Era with Kagome and Inuyasha. When Conan came back he got a call from his real mother..Yukiko Kudo. That She is going to be here in Tokyo by tommarow.

"Can we go now...I'am very hungry" Genta Whined.

"Yeah yeah..." Conan said as he lead the troope to the next fast food restaurant. Then Souta went next to Conan.

"Hey Shinichi-Onii-Chan. Did I passed?" Souta asked nervousely.

"Well..lets say that it's not fair that Kagome gets to have all the fun." Conan said

"Thanks." Souta said a bit pleased with himself. Then He turned and looked at Ai. Ai nooded her head in disapporval.

Meanwhile at the shoping district. A car is parked across a food store. Inside the car was Officer Wataru Takagi and Officer Shingo Tsukino. They are both policemen for the Japanese Metropolitan Police Department's Investigation Department 1. Shingo is the youngest of the unit next to Takagi. Takagi is one of Shingo's best friens in the department. Although they are very opposite there still best friends.

"So our target is going to hit that store Huh?" Shingo said annoyed.

"Yeah, The Kuze gang has be string up trouble around here." Takagi informed him "They've killed a store owner of one store in Haido"

"A wild bunch" Shingo snorted.

"Well, not also that. We've been trying to link them to the White Snake Sydicate." Takagi said as he was looking though the papers "They've been charged with drug smuggling and arms trade. The National Police Agency wants at least one of the members for questioning."

"Let me guess It's Metal Gear That thier after." Shingo Said

"Yeah..Oh We are going to get some new members if we do this right..." Takagi looked when Shingo was at and Shingo wasn't there. "Shingo?"

"I'll be back, I going to get something to eat. You want anything?" Shingo said as he was walking to the store.

"Shingo!" Takagi called out to him.

"I'll pick you up something" Shingo said as he enter into the store.

_"What the hell happend?"_ A voice came out of the radio.

"Uh..Inspector Shiratori, Shingo Just went in the Target store" Takagi said in to the radio.

"What get his ass Back here now!" A female voice appeared. "He'll mess up the whole operation."

"Yes, Sato" Takagi stamber out of the car.

Meanwhile inside of the store. Shingo is at the magazine esle. Then A group of thugs came inside and went to the cashier and the leader drew up his gun at her.

"I want all of your cash right now!" The Thug Shouted at the cashier.

The Cashier stared to put the money on the drawer. Then Shingo came with a two cups of noodles. "I like to buy this please."

"Who the hell are you?" The thug souted as he pointed the gun.

Then outside as Takagi was about go in. The whole store was shot up.

"Shingo!" Takagi said. "How are you?"

"Hungry" Shingo said as she ate down the noodles. Then another thug came out the bathroom of the place and grabbed an old lady.

"Don't move or I'll kill her!" The thug shouted.

"Well go ahead" Shingo said. Takagi looked at him.

The Thug was about to shot. Shingo had shot hin on the shoulder causing to fall in the freezers. Then Shingo had holstered his gun and paid the cashier.

Meanwhile over the Pacific Ocean. There is an airbus that was flying to Japan. On it was District Attorney Ayato Kamina and his wife Superintentant Haruka Shitow Kamina. They was on board with Haruka's sister Megumi Shitow and Ayato's mother former politician in Japan.

"I can't wait to back to Japan." Megumi said as she was looking at the magazine. "They said that in Tokyo they have finnished the Artificial island in Tokyo Bay. They are going to have a new shopping mall."

"Well, Ayato maybe when we land we can go to the restaurant there" Haruka said as he leaned an her husbain.

"Ok...But I have to see someone after we land." Ayato said. 'she want to help on the anti-Metal Gear"

"Oh Ok..Dear."

Then Out Side the plane went through the clouds and it was never seen again...

Back To Tokyo. The City was very clean. It was the first day of Spring. Tall buildings shade the city from the sun, People was wearing Retro Style Clothes, the average Fedora hat trench coat.The City had just finnished the artificial islands in Tokyo Bay. The Island is called Nirai-kanai. It's very simalar to Dejima back in the Edo period. It was suppose to be an islandversion of Shinjuku. The buliding range from 40 to 70 stories tall. At Beika City, Conan just left his friends to go home. Then as he opened the door. Ran supprised him with a hug.

"Hey Conan,"Ran huged him to death."How was school?" Then she let go of him.

"Oh It ok, Souta came to visit. So after we just hung out." Conan said as he sat down. "Where's Kogoro?"

"Oh dad is at horse tracks." Ran said as she gave Conan something to drink. "Oh yeah, Heiji called and he said that he and Kazuhawas coming by later on."

"For what?" Conan Asked.

"He didn't say. He just wanted to come here" Ran said as she sat down next to Conan.

_I wonder what is it about?_ Conan thought. _Could it has something to do with the sinkage of the Tanker in Osaka bay._


	2. New People

Heiji Hattori is a teen detective like Shinichi. He's some times called Kudo of the west. Heiji Live in Osaka with his Parents Inspector Heizo Hattori and Ikenami Shizuka. Along with a childhood friend Kazuha Toyama.

Time: One week earlier  
One week later, the Police found a dead body at the docks. The corpse was none other than officer Sezuka Maeda who had gone missing after the tanker had sunk in the Osaka Bay. Apparently, she had been investigating a case relating to the dealing of illegal weapons, and had a female lawyer contact in Tokyo. Maeda also wore special glasses called "Interceptors" that can record in the point of view of an officer while on a case, yet, the report was lost. Soon after the discovery of her body, Heiji arrived at the scene of which had cops and detectives swarming the area.

Heiji arrive at the sence, There were cops and detectives everywhere. Heiji went to the lead officer.

"So what happend here?" heiji asked as he tipped his hat.

"Well This is officer Sezuka Maeda. She was found floating in the Docks. She went missing for about a good week. Just about the same time that tanker sunk at Osaka Bay." The Officer went to his car and had a plastic bag with glasses, he gave it to Heiji . "She had this with her."

"What is it?" Heiji asked as he took the bag.

"It's an interceper. It is issued late last year. Officers use this when going undercover or on assignment." The Officer lead Heiji to the body. The Officer uncovered the dead lifless body of Officer Maeda.

"She died about a week ago." Heiji concluded. "I say that she was straingled first. Then She was dumped off a boat"

He was right, Maeda was strangled by someone, but it wasn't by wire..it with someones bare hands. Also by the look of her clothes she was soak to the bone. Then another officer came by woth something about the Intercepter. Then Heiji and the other officer followed him to the van where technicians was acessing the intercepter. The wires was hooked up to the earpiece of the glasses.

"So what did you find?" Asked the officer

"Ok so far we found something, prior to Officer Maeda's death." The technicians said as they was typing on the computer. "It looks that she had contacted someone in Tokyo."

"Can put up an visual?' Heiji asked as he leaned to the monitors"

"No..but we can put up a audio." Then the technician had put up the audio version of the intercepter. Then Maeda's voice came up.

"April 10th, I just found out about the latest shipment to Taiwan and Ryukyu Islands..it seems there's been alot of shipments between Here and Ryukyu. What do have in the the cargo... (Raindrops) It looks like it's raining hard...damn. Eri Said that she had a friend coming back from the states to help out and some outside help out...""

"Eri...Eri Kisaki?" Heiji said wide eyed "Fastforward it"

"Ok" The technician had pushed the fastforward button. The intercepter continued.:

"Ok I'm at the docks...it looks like some elite group gaurding the this place Security is tight...Their loading something in the ship..it looks like a giant robot..WHAT! It can't be..It's Metal Gear...I never seen it up close before...what are they planing to do with it and who are these people?...(fast forward) The group looks like they came from..."

"Sorry the transmission was cut off" The technician said as removed the intercepter.

"Metal Gear...Is that banned from Japan by the UN?" Heiji thought... and Eri Kisaki that's Ran mother in Tokyo. Then Heiji and the officer left the Van.

"Metal Gear..Shouldn't Defense Intelligence be involved?" questioned the officer as he removed his fedora hat to rub his head"

"I don't know" Heiji said, Then He saw a man with short unkempt hair with a brown fedora hat and a tan trench coat, he was also wearing glasses. "Hey, whos that?"

"Oh that's Kensuke Aida, A newspaper reporter from Kyoto News." The Officer put his hat on and gave an evil dart to Kensuke Aida and came to him. "Oh Crap. That prick is coming here. See ya..Oh Yeah say hi to Heizo for me" The Officer left in his car. Then Kensuke came to Heiji.

"Hey, You're Inspector Hattori's son. I've heard that a detective in you father's department was found Dead in the docks" Kensuke was looking around then turned to Heiji. "is this true?"

"Uhh...we'll have to wait until we more evidence" Heiji said as he walked away.

"I've hear that the government was part of this. Is this true" Kensuke starts to run after Heiji. "If so what is the connection with the Tanker sinkage?" He slowed down. "Damn"

Afterwards at the Hattori's household. Heiji is in his room thinking about the case.

He should goto Tokyo and find out what's going on. Maybe Kudo can help. Then a phone rings, Heiji picks up the phone.

"Hello" Heiji Answered

"Hey Heiji, do you know what today is?" The young woman asked.

"Well it's Wendsday..why?" Heiji asked the young woman.

"You were suppose to meet me today at the park!" The young woman yelled at Heiji.

"Ka..Kazuha" Heiji stammed. "Sorry a case just came up and..."

"And What? You owe me big time Mister!" She demaned him.

"Well how about we visit Ran and Conan in Tokyo..my treat." Heiji perposed.

"Well..ok. I haven't spooked to Ran in while." Kazuha said excited ." Oh I've heard that they have a new friend..I think her name is..Kagami..Ayame...Uhh"

"It's Kagome...The girl who's forever sick" Heiji said..althought he knows that's a lie set uplike Kudo. Another one with a double life and resposilites. "Ok we'll go tommarow"

Outside of the house two figures was tapping the phones though thier computers. One figure dialed a phone number to Tokyo.

At the Train staion. Heiji was waiting for Kazuha. Then She came dressed up in the new retro style, the average fedora hat and trench coat. Heiji looked at her.

"So how do I look?" She asked as she twril around.

"What the hell is that?" Heiji asked.

"It's called retro. Is in style now" Kazuha said pleased with her new out fit.

"You look like Carmen Sandiego" Heiji Looked at her with disguset.

"You want know fashion if it bit you in the ass" Kazuha said as she picked up her bag.

Then from faraway Kensuke holding his coat was watching them go on the train. Then He dailed some numbers on the phone as board the Train.

Time Present time.

Kagome Higurashi is a school girl with a family and a was average life. Until her fifteenth birthday she fell in the well into feudal Japan. Then She met Inuyasha..a hanyo, Miroku an lecherous monk, Sango a Taijiya and a Fox demon named Shippo. so up to this date that have been fighting a villian Naraku. Like Vermouth and the Black Organzation He is very manipulative and trechrous. If these two mix it will be the end of the world. Well thank goodness that Naraku is in the past and The Black Org is in the present.

Kagome left home to goto school. She was just in the feudal era. Ai and Conan was with them this time. She greeted her family farewell Souta was going to his school and Teitan Elemetary to meet the Detective Boys. Kagome just arrived at school. She sat at her usual seat at school. Then a hand touched her shoulder.

"Hey Kagome." Yuka called as she was sitting behind Kagome. "I've heard that you had a crazy Kaze stomach virus and violent bathroom problems"

"Yeah, is that true." Eri said blinking her eyes. " I hope you're alright?"

"Yeah never better" Kagome said and at the sametime think that Granpa should of use a better excuse.

"Oh Kagome you heard that we have a new teacher and students" Ayumi said.

---  
A/N: This is why I left Ayumi's dubbed alone.  
---

"What new teacher?" Kagome Asked wondring if the American had cougt on to her and Shinichi since his encounter with Vermouth.

"Well I think her name is Misato Katsuragi.." Eri said. "I forgot the other students names"

"I think one of them is named Shinji Ikari the other two is are girls." Yuka added.

"Rei Ayanami and Asuka Langley Soryu..." Ayumi said. "I think they are from Gunma and Tottori."

"Gunma?" Kagome wonder that's one of the places the Shinichi goes to often.

"Oh Speaking of whom "Yuka said assomething just came to mind."..have you heard?"

"What?" Evryone else looked at her

"Yukiko Kudo is said to be visting Tokyo."

'Yukiko Kudo..." Eri looked shocked. "That's Shinichi Kudo'smother"

"Where did you hear this from?" Kagome asked knowing that Mitsuhiko had tole one of the her friends about.

"Oh just one of the kids from Teitan elemetary" Yuka added.

Oh great now the whole school is going to want to see her" Thought Kagome.

At the Metropolitan Police Department in Kasumigaseki at the fifteenth floor. The officers had been Busy with the Kuze gang. Each gang member was in inside of the interrogation room. Shingo was watching as the officer was trying to break one of them...Then as Shingo wasdistracted..someone had hit him in his head causing a bit knot on top of his head. shingo Turned around and saw his supperior Officer Miwako Sato.

"Miwako-oneechan...what was that for?" Shingo said as he was rubbing his head. Then She hit him agian. "what was that for?"

"One: You endangered youself and the life of you partner," Sato said holding two fingers" Two Don't call me oneechan when on duty. Got it?"

"Yeah just don't hit me too hard" Shingo pleaded rubbing his head..

"So what about the gang bangers?" Sato turned her attention to the thier case.

"Well the one of the Kuze members said that they was paid 800 yen each to protect one of the members of the White Snake Sydicate" Shingo said reading the statements. "The Sydicate calls them once in while for certain jobs..like transporting cargo and weapons"

"Anything about what's in the cargo?" Sato asked.

"No...they did say one of their members had peeked inside of the cargo that they loading up." Shingo took his eyes from the room and looked at Sato. "He was found dead in a empty elevator shaft in his armpartment..His grilfriend as trown off a bridge on to oncoming traffic"

"So the White Snake is a deadly bunch" sato commented.

"No I there is someone worst" Shingo added. Then Sato looked at him. Shingo quickly brushed it off.

"Oh Yeah Superintendent Matsumoto want us to stay after the meeting with Public Security today" Sato said as they walked off. "I don't know anything about it. Megure didn't tell me much."

"I hate good news" Shingo said as he kixed his tie.

Then from far away Ticket officer Yumi Miyamoto was looking at Sato and Shingo as the walked off. Then Takagi came by.

"Hey Yumi what's worng?" takagi asked not knowing that Shingo was talking to Sato.

"Oh nothing Takagi.." She rubbed the incident off like it was nothing. Takagi looked at her as she walked off.

Meanwhile Nighttime at The Mouri household Kogoro just came back after losing alot of money at the horse tracks. Ran was cooking as usuall and Conan was playing his soccer video game.

"Dinners ready" Ran called out as she poped her head out of the kitchen door. She was wearing her apron.

"'bout Time" Kogoro said impatianly and put his newspaper away. Conan came to the table. Ran gave out plates.

"Ran.. have you heard about Heiji yet?"Conan asked her as he was eating his rice.

"Oh yeah Kazuha said that they will be here in about ten minutes" Ran said as she was looking at the clock.

"Didn't that kid visit here last month?" Kogoro snorted as he shove another bowl full into his mouth.

Then outside a Linosine had drove up. Then a guy dressed in black had came out and a woman in a tan hat and trench coat came out with a few more men in black suits. They was armed with .45 gun pistols with silencers on them. She walked in to the agency and rang the door bell. Then from the top of the steps Ran Came out.

"Heij.." Ran Greeted thinking it was Heiji and Kazuha. Then she looked at the woman with the three bodygaurds. "Oh..hi"

The woman looked up at Ran. She took off her Glasses.."Young woman is Detective Kogoro Mouri here?"

Then Back outside Heiji and Kazuha's cab had stopped in front of Angency. Heiji and Kazuha stepped out of the cab. Heiji slide his credit on the slot. Then they Went inside. Then two bodygaurds stopped him and tall one and a thin one

"Where are you going?" The tall asked.

"Uh.. we're her to see Detective Mouri" Heiji stated as he poped he collor.

"Sorry He is seeing Diet Hikari Horaki" The Thin said.

"Did you said Miss Hikari Horaki?" Kazuha said.

"Who's that?" Heiji asked as he was scraching his head.

"Idiot that's one of Japan's most powerful politicians." The Tall one stated. "She is the one who is helping District Attorney Ayato Kamina to overtrun the use of illegal foreign weapons."

"And by the way who the hell are you?" The skinny demaned.

"Well I'm Heiji Hattori..the Detective of the west" Heiji bosted as he tipped his hat.

"Who" The Tall one asked.

"You got to be kidding?" Heiji couldn't belive that the politicians never heard of him. Then agian they don't want to be invole with such trivial things.

Then in the allyway across the street Kensuke who have been following Heiji and Kazuha since they left Osaka was evesdropping on them...Who is he?


	3. Debrifing

At the Police Department..Representives from the Home office and Superintentant Matsumoto was debrifing the Officers abou the crashed airbus that was found in the beaches of Ize (Did I get it right?).

Shingo along with his fellow detectives was at the debrifing. Shingo was dozing off until Sato kept poking him telling him to pay attention.

"Yesterday in the beach of Ize." Matsumoto continued. "the Ize police had found an airbus that was carring District Attorney Ayato Kamina and His wife Superintendant Haruka Shitow... Divers went to look for suriviers...But Kamina and Shitow wasn't found...but the crew and the bodguard was found dead."

"We speculate that there was a gunfight before the plain crassed" Second Inspector Shiratori added. "We think that it was a hijacking that got hostile and the plaine crased."

"But what about the bodies on board?" Sato asked. "They can't just dissapeared all of the sudden?"

"Well we belived that the tide swept them away from shore" Inspector Megure answed.

"I bet it's a kidnapping..." Everyone looked at Shingo with diebelief as Shingo was leaning on his chair "They maybe hijacked the plaine within.."

"But if it was a kiddnapping, how chould they escape?" Shiratori Asked Shingo trying to shut him up.

"I donno..." Shingo shruged his shoulders. "maybe they dived off the plain or had another air craft with them"

"If it was kiddnappers where is their demands? And why they want to kiddnap Kamina?" Shiratori asked.

"I donno. Maybe.." Shingo was cut off.

"Donn't forget that you're just a detective Shin Tsu Kin" Shiratori reminded Shingo of his place. Shingo darted his eyes at him. Shingo Taiwanese name was Shin Tsu Kin, Shingo Tsukino is part Taiwanese and Japanese. Shiratori calling him by that was a big blow. Ever since Shingo became detective he always butt heads with Shiratori. Sato warned him about that, becasue of him losing his job and it sopmetimes remined her of Matsuda in a way.

Aside from that a woman came in. She was Indonesian. Her name is Elvy Hadhiyat. She was part of the JASDF (Japan Air Self-Defense Force). She rank was captian, but her being there she was to watch over any progress of finding Kamina.

"Oh I forgot to mention." Matsumoto adressed. "This is captian Elvy Hadhiyat. You will report to her about your progress. Dismissed."

Everyone left Shingo was still mad. So he went to the break room and punched the wall with fist.

"That son of b...That was uncalled for." Shingo was shouting. Then Sato walked in.

"I've warned you about that." Sato nagged. "But you never listen to me."

"Feh" Shigno rubbed it off. Sato like other officers and friends knew about his Taiwanese decent but never made fun of him about that. "So what about the new menbers?"

"Well they're at Megure's office. I think you should know them." Sato said as she grabbed some coffee. "They are from..I thinks it's called ST..."

"The STN-J...I know" Shingo said as left the room. "Will they help us with the Kamina case?"

"I guess so" Sato said as she looked in cup. Then outside Yumi and Takagi was evesdropping.

"I told you there was something between them." Yumi said. "I think that Shingo is a two timer"

"I don't think that Shingo's like that." takagi tried to belive what he was saying. "Besides he loves Ami."

"Sure that's what he said. There is nothing like little afair to get things going." Yumi said as she was enjoying the thrill of both the office romance and getting Takagi jeolous. Then She saw a same thugs coming out of the holding cell area. The police was showing them out.

"What's going there?" Yumi asked.

"Well someone had bailed them out." Takagi said turing his attenetion to the thugs. "It was some from the NERV corperation."

"Well I hope nothing bad happends" Yumi said.

Then outside. As the thug was leaving the property. A limo pulled up. Then the driver told them to get in. Inside there was a blonde hair American..Her Name is Chris Vineyard also know as Vermouth of the Black Organzation. Chris was wearing a purple blouse and black pants She is the mistress of disguse...often campared to Naraku himself in Inuyasha's time. Not much is know about her.

"Oh thanks for bailing us out...Uhh?" The leader wasn't sure who was she.

"Oh don't worry about who I'm...A secret makes a woman a woman." Vermouth said as she lit her cigarette.

"What evera..." The leader shrugged off. He was mostly had his eyes on her chest. "So mami, what you want?"

"Well since your ordeal members of the White Snake want you to take out someone" Vermouth Said as she was crossing her legs.

"What is it?" The leader asked impactiently.

"Will Diet Hikari Horaki" Vemouth said as she put out her cigarette.

Meanwhile at the Artificial Islands at Tokyo Bay. A small car troope was on the bridge heading towards the residential district. Then inside the limo. Conan, Ran, Kazuha, Heiji and Kogoro was with Diet Hikari.

"So you're saying that someone has been sending threats to you?" Kogoro was trying to get the picture straight in his head.

"Yes that's correct Mr. Detective," Ms. Hikari remined him. "Since my involvement with the United Nations decision with the overturning the Metal Gears. I've been a target of assassinations attempts."

"Well I've heard of assassination of Senator Relena Darlian who did the same thing...But it was with a group called PHILANTHROPY." Conan said. Everyone looked at him. "Isn't the right Kogoro?"

"Oh Yeah..."Kogoro saod taking the credit.

"But around the same time the same group had sunken the USS Discovery in New York" Heiji Added. "I belived that the man resposible was named Solid Snake. Some say he was behind the destruction and assassination with U.S. President Johnson."

"Yes that's what the rumous says.." Hikari said. "But the assassination with Miss Darlian is that someone had sent a bomb to her hotel suite in New York..but it wasn't now ordinary bomb it was a gas bomb."

"A gas bomb?" Kogoro shouted.

"Yes a gas bomb" said the guy in the front seat smoking. "As the she open the box. A toxic air filled the room...Then she died laughing"

"Who's that?" Kogoro asked.

"Oh That the head of the security team..Hiiro Yuy " soad Hikari as she had a sad expression of her face. "..It was his wife..He was on duty in another Country."

"I'm sorry" Ran said almost tearing up along with Kazuha.

Then at a warehouse. The limo and a truck had the lights on. Then The Kuze gang was out in the open. Vermouth was discusing their mission. Gina and Vodka was waiting in thier Porshe car.

"Gentleman, you target Diet Hikari...is the major problem of our plains to have our very own Metal Gear Ray" Vermouth poped another cigarette in her mouth. "Her home is in one of the newly bulit artifical islands in Tokyo bay."

"But we just got out of jail...how do you expect us not to get caught?" Asked The Leader.

"Well it's a good thing you asked..." Vermouth went the back of Gin's car and took a greenish white coat. "We have this" She puts it on and she went invisable. "It's called optical camouflage...it was used in The Soviet Union 40 years ago, at Alaska few years back and in New York twice."

"Alright...I like it." The Leader tried on the coat.

"But wait I have a special gift for you" Vermouth saidheading toward the truck. She opens it inside it was dark, butonly they can see it.

" Is that what I think it is?" The Leader looked inside.

"Yep the very same" Vermouth said.

"Good..We'll show them to be afraid of the Kuze Gang." Then The Leader turned towards his men who was putting theoptical camouflage. "alright men Sattle up. We got a job to do"

Then the gang had load up in the truck. Vermouth went inside of Gin's car. Gin was smoking as usuall. Vermouth grabed her cell phone.

"So...The Person's plain was to get them out of the way." Gin said.

"Pretty much so" Vermouth answered as she dialed some numbers. "We take them out of the way...Elminate The White Snake Sydicate and See what's NERV up to..We should have what we needed"

"Uh..Metal Gear" Vodka said as he started the car. "I've heard of the weapon."

"Yeah Me too" Gin said. "I've seem REX up close"

"Aniki?" Vodka said.

"Yeah, but it was after they made mass productions of it: Gin added. Then He turned to Vermouth. She was giving to police the heads up on the assult on Deit Hikari. The Kuze gang was nothing but mindless thugs. But it should get things started...Metal Gear


	4. Something New

Place Higurashi Reesidence  
Time: two hours early

Inuyasha was a half human and half demon. First he meet Kagome the girl from the future, then he meet a perverted monk Miroku and finnaly a demon Slayer by the name of Sango...But later on their Journey They met a young detective by the name of Conan Edogawa...

Conan had stumble on to meeting Inuyasha and Kagome while trying to figure out what's Kagome's secret. But in turn of events, Conan was revealed to be Shinichi Kudo the famous teen detective. Since they both found out each other secrets they agreed to keep each other secrets no matter what. But Later on they met Ai Habara also know as Shiho Miyano daughter of hell angel. Inuyasha never trusted her, maybe because she's not honest with Inuyasha. What is she hiding

In Kagome's house, Inuyasha was playing with Buyo. Then Kagome comes back from her study group with her friends. Grandpa was cleaning the temple.

"I'm Home" Kagome said.

"Oh wecome back Kagome" Mrs Higurashi said She was in the kitchen cooking Dinner. "How's school?"

"Oh tiring..I wonder how does Shinichi do it?" Kagome said taking a seat in the kitchen table. "Where's Souta?"

"Oh as soon as he was done with Shinichi. Sonoko came by and took him to the the Arcade" Mrs. Higurashi had put the rice on then at the same time Inuyasha came into the Kitchen.

"Hey Kagome" Inuyasha said as he leaned against the wall.

"Oh Hi Inuyasha. what brings you here?" Kagome asked  
as she stood up.

"Oh Shinchi forgot his stun watch." Inuyasha handed kagome Conan's stung watch. "Shippo had shot himself with it"

"Oh yeah that reminds me." Mrs higurashi stopped what she was doing and turned to Kagome and Inuyasha. "Shinichi's friends from Osaka had came by..I think his name is Heito..Uh..Hanzo..or...That's right Heiji Hattori. He came with his girlfriend to visit Shinichi."

"Oh Him..Shinichi has been talking about him" Kagome added. "He's suppose to be the second Kudo."

"Second Kudo Huh?" Inuyasha said then he walked out taking the Stun Watch. At the same time Sonoko cames in Souta. Sonoko school tie was loosen out.

"Hey mom I, back" Souta said taking his shoes off. Then Him and Sonoko went to the Kitchen to greet Mrs. Higurashi.

"Oh Souta how was your day?" Mrs Higurashi asked.

"I just beat Aneki (Sonoko) in the arcade twice" Souta bragged.

"The lights was too flashy so I can't cancetrate..." Sonoko tried to excuse herself. Then she looked around. "Souta, Where's your sister?"

"Oh Kagome, feeling fine." Souta trying to brush it off.

"Oh speaking of whom..We have a new Nusre in our school. She used to be scientist at NERV." Sonoko said as she sat down. "I think her name is Ritsuko Akagi..she's very nice."

Then Souta went to his mother. She kneeled down to listen to him. "Where IS Kagome and Inuyasha?"

Meanwhile at Beika City. Inuyasha was leaping from building to building trying to reach the Agency. Then when they finaly got there. Noone was there, Kagome and Inuyasha are looking around until a phone rings. Kagome picked it up.

_"Shinchi..is that you?"_ A voice on the other line answered.

"Hello" She answer. Then it was Agasa.

_"Kagome? What are you doing there?"_ Agasa asked.

"Well I was returning Shinichi's glasses to him" Kagome canfessed.

_Well I couldn't get in touch with him on his cell phone. It's very urgent"_ Agasa said.

"How about we goto you house" Kagome sugested

Agasa stammed then Kagome agreed to come over to his house. Then Inuyasha looked puzzled. Then He asked her what's going on.

"Oh I just going over to Agasa's house." Kagome said as she hopped on Inuyasha's back. Then outside in a blue car a woman with purple hair was parked outside. she was fumbling with somepapers. Then a Military ID was pulled out..It said:

Cabnet Intelligence  
Major Misato Katsuragi  
Age: 30

"Good bye Misato and Hello Katsuragi-sensei." The woman said. "Infilltrate as a high school teacher and find One Shinji Ikari and Asuka Shoryu"

Meanwhile at Horaki's suit. On the 45th floor. Kogoro, Heiji, Conan, Kazuha and Ran was directed to Horaki's desk. Hiroki had pulled out papers of threat letters.

"I've been receivening these letters and something came in today..This" Hiroki grabed something from under the table. It was a box ties with a white bow. "It's a box..we scanned it it turns out to be a white flower. But the odd thing is that we kept the flower inside the bow with no sunlight or water"

"And It's still alive?" Conan said.

"Correct young man" Horaki slightly praised Conan.

"Then the flower is artificially made" Heiji added. "No flower can do that."

Conan was looking around then he saw a picture of Horaki and a man with greenish black hair. He was dress in a formal military uniform. "Miss, whos this?"

"Oh that's my ex-husbian. Touji Suzahara" Horaki face sadden. "He's was in the Military, Because of some rumours of him training polits to use Metal Gear. I asked he keeps deniing it"

"Ma'am I figure out who's been threating you" Kogoro said. Everyone looked at him. "Your Husbain Touji Suzahara"

_Idiot_ Both Conan and Heji thought.

Meanwhile at the parking lot, A truck pulled over. Then the Kuze gang moved out of the truck. They was in optical camouflage. They was armed with FN P90 machine gun. They spread out in the parking lot wating for their Leader. Then a big armor suit came out of truck. It was a GSDF Combat Suit Type 303. The suit is equipped with one 20mm Machine Cannon and one 40mm Grenade Launcher. This 303 is the premier top Arm-Slave model in service in the GSDF and found circulation throughout the globe. It's weapons are hand held and, as a result, can be swapped with relative ease. The suit is controlled from direct physical input through mimicking identical appendages the pilot's arm goes through. These smaller appendages have hands as well and the "strings" can be cut from the slave arms to control just the small master ones. The Combat suit is only used by the coast gaurd and the Navy, but somehow the Black Org had their hands on it.

"Ok Team A will take the stairwell to the 45th floor." The leader ordered. "Then Team B will goto to the elevators and the remaining ones will be will me holding off the cops. Ok Lets go."

Then they cloaked themselves and went inside the upper levels.

At the 45th floor the lights went off and emergency lights went on. Everyone was shock the Bodyguards came in.

"Ms. Hiroki we have a problem." Hiiro said as he pulled out his USP gun. "We have to get you out off here"

"Who's doing this?" Kogoro said as her and the other followed him.

"We don't know" Hiiro Responed.

"Well I think it's the same people who sent you the threat notes" Conan Suggested.

"Yeah and their are plaining their move."Heiji added.

"Men Protect the cilivains including Miss. Hiroki" Hiiro ordered. Then the elevator beeped and the doors opened. "What the hell?"

"Ok lets take it" Kogoro said as he was about go in. Gunshots fired.

"Dad get out the way!" Ran yell at her father. The Kogoro ducked in cover.

"What the hell is that?"Kogoro yelled.

"it's optical camouflage..."Conan said.

"What is that?" Kazuha asked as her as hunked up on Heiji.

"Invisablity coat..It was made a few years back by American military" Heiji added. "It is used for cover operations...The last time it was used it was the in That US Tanker The USS Discovery by a terrorist named Solid Snake."

"Solid Snake?" Hiiro said as looked back . "Amoung everyone he's a legendary soldier..But his missions are classified by the United states."

"Let guess Metal Gear" Conan said as wes beggining to remember what was Metal Gear. An Ukranian woman who used to reside in Los Angeles. she was best friends with parents..but after 2005 she went into hidding. In her book _In the Darkness of Shadow Moses_. He never met her even as Shinichi.

Approxmently 45 minute later: Metropolitan Police Department

Sato, Takagi, Chiba, and Shingo was in a privet Meeting. The meeting will one: introduce the new members from STN-J, and someone from NPSC (National Public Safety Commission) to discuss something about the illegal weapons in Japan. The new members consist of Yurika Dojima a former STN-J unit, Haruto Sakaki another field oprative, and an ex- computer hacker Hacker Michael Lee. The Soloman headquarters was disbanned by The UN for presitcuting deformed people or "witches".  
-  
Someone from NERV anf the Greater Japan Research Team had said that they can isolate the DNA that can trigger the effect of the mutaition.

So a month later STN-J was the last to be disbanned.

"This is Yurika Dojima" Matsumoto was introducing them to the detectives. Dojima greeted them. "Then this is Haruto Sakaki" Haruto nodded. "and our new computer labs technician Michael Lee"

"Thanks" Michael said.

"These are your new party." Megure said. "You all will be headed by Agent Mamoru Torigai of CIRO (Cabinet Intelligence and Research Office). He is going to be here to give you a debrifing."

"Of what?" Takagi asked.

"He said It's classifyed and only for your eyes only, sorry up intill now you all wont be taken orders from or from Superintendant Matsumoto." Megure bowed his head down to his officers.

"Sorry I'm late"

Then a man in a black suit came inside the. He his hair was slightly long. Then the man sat down at the head of the table.

"Hello My name is Agent Mamoru Torigai of CIRO, I'll be taking charge of this division in the police station. Let me brief you on the situation at hand." Mamoru had turned off the lights in the room. And a projection screen came up. "As you are all well know that District Atterney Ayato Kamina. In 2007, At New York the U.S.S Discovery was sunk by a terrorist Solid Snake...two years later someone claiming that that name had taken hold of a oil plant Big Shell. But the Oil Plant was a front for multi-terran vehicle Arsenal Gear. Arsenal Gear was chrashed into Federal Hall In New York. After that it was revealled that about an whole army of Metal Gears Ray"

Everyone felt unease by the debrifing even Sato and Shingo. Then Agent Mamoru continued with the debrifing.

"...But since the Tanker incident...Every Dotcom have their own version of Metal Gear...We belive that a corperation called NERV had perchase their own version of Metal Gear...CIRO wants the Metal Gears Elimanted from Japan."

"But Agent Torigai what about the Armed Suits that the Navy and Marines have?" Takagi asked

"Well they are the only legal ones in Japan currently. They were ment to be a anti-Metal Gear Unit, Just in case of invaision of Metal Gears from hostle Countries." Torigai Answered. "But recently there were several Armed Suits were stolen..Intel are still looking into it."

How can they be that careless? Shingo thought to himself. Eveyone seemed tobe thinking the same thing. Whouldn't the Military be in tighter security than that. Something about the cabnet agent doesn't seem to add up. Then after the meeting Shingo went to the shooting range to practice.

Shingo put on his ear plugs and the muffs. Then he loaded his SOCOM Gun and taken another SOCOM Gun and her crossed his wrist his right over his left..a Foreing woman taught him that...

_You can cross your arms for wider range...It will bee good for taking out mulitiple targets._ Those word was keep in his mind. She trained him to become a perfect shooter. She was his personal student back in a time long ago.

Shingo kept shooting the targets until some one shot another one in the head. It was Sato who was holding her revolver.

"You missed one Shingo-kun." She said as she holster he gun. " You still perfer a military weapon?"

"Well it's better than eight shots and someone special gave it to me...I think you know the name?" Shingo said as he holster both weapons.

"No you didn't tell me..was she before Ami?' Sato asked.

"No..she was inbetween." Shingo was thinking of the American woman..Whos favourite saying was: "A secret makes a woman a woman...Then a dispacher called them.

_"Attention...Terrorist are at the Horaki tower in the Artifical Islands.The Terrorist have an armed Suit in the aresinal"_

"Well looks like we be called up" Shingo said as he was approching the Door. The Sato put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't you become a hero..Ok?" Sato said almost jokingly. "Maybe we can go out for a drink..That's if you make out in one piece."

"Sure..it's a date" Shingo said smiling.

Then at the Agasa residence. Ai in the shower. Inuyasha was playing with some of the inventions. Kagome was taling to Agasa.

"Thank you Kagome" Agasa thanked her as he reloaded the Stun watch. "Oh yeah Kagome..tell your mother that the cookies that she make was very good."

"Hey Old man do you have anything to eat around here? I'am starving" Inuyasha complained as he was holding his stomach.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome shouted. Inuyasha looked at her. "Sit Boy!" Inuyasha fell to the ground. The stuff around the tables fell to the ground. Agasa looked at him and Kagome.

"That's a big sit" Asaga as he handed Kagome the watch. Then Ai Came out of the bath room.

"What was that?" Ai saked as she was drying her hair.

"Oh nothing Ai...Oh speaking of whom..Where is Shinichi?" Kagome asked.

"He said that he's at the Horaki Tower with diet Hikari Horaki" Ai said as she sat down. "It's about some assassination attempt"

"Assassination?" Kagome was shock...Assassination was way out of the a privet Detective league..but Shinchi has delt with worst..they both have. Then Inuyasha smelled something from Shinichi house. Kagome and the others looked at him.

"Inuyasha what's worng?" Kagome asked as she pocketed Conan's watch.

"Someone is in Shinichi's home. I can smell it" Inuyasha said as he cracked his knuckles..."I'm going to go check it out."

Then as soom as Inuyasha said that..a news break came on TV.

_"This Just in...on the artificial islands in Tokyo Bay. Terrorist has occupied the Horaki Tower. Diet Horaki was last reported to be on the 45th floor... It appears that an Armed Suit is holding the police off...This is Ayako Nagai from Nichi Urii News"_

"Wait that's where..Shinichi and Ran are at" Kagome Said."We have to go there"

"But what about someone that is in Shinichi's place?" Agasa asked.

"Well, why don't Kagome go into Kudo's home..and Inuyasha go and help Kudo" Ai sugested.."And don't worry here's a spare set oh Kudo's glasses" Ai handed Kagome the glasses.

"I'll leaving to get Shinichi" Inuyasha said as he left the house.

"Inuyasha becareful" Kagome said as Inuyasha headed for the City.

Meanwhile police cars was at the Horaki building. The Armed Suit was was shotting at the police cars. A few cop injured and one dead. Then Sato's car parked in a safe zone. Then Sato, Takagi and Shingo came out of the car.

"Since when did we become The Mobile Armoured Riot Police?" Takgi asked as he armed himself a standard revolver and put on a body armor. "I mean we solve crimes right?"

"Well you right..for once. Don't you think it's kinda odd that someone from Cabnet intell wants the police to track down both the Metal Gears and the Missing Armed Suits." Sato said as she put on her body armour then she put on her jacket. "Something don't add right...Right Shingo"

"Yep...Seems more like someones is putting on a show" Shingo said as he clocked his gun. "Lets go"

Then a black sedan had parked in the Parking lot. Then two of the Kuze Gang approched the Car. Inside the Indiviual had taken out a .45 Desert Eagel out of the glove compartment.

"Hey you this is restricted area get lost." The Thug clocked his Ak47.

Then The door window rolled down, The figure shot the man a few meters off the ground. Then his partner had point his gun to the driver and shot his gun at him. Then the Driver had shot the man in the leg. Then he fell to the ground then he got shot in the head. The driver got up. He was wearing all black even a black scully. The Man's name is Shuichi Akai. An FBI Agent. Then Akai went to the trunk of the car and picked up a sawed-off Shotgun and moved to the lobby cloaking himself with optical camouflage.

Meanwhile at a hideout near the suburbs of Tokyo. Gin and Vodka was watching the tube. Vermouth was away on the computer listening to a bug.

"It's a massacare, there" Vodka said as he was watching the TV.

"Well we need to get rid of the White Snake and the Kuze gang." Gin said as he puffed his cigarette. It's a good thing we framed the Ninja in Osaka Bay."

Gin looked at Vermouth with great distrust. What is she up to. Vermouth had bugged the NERV Building's reasearch lab. Then She smiled.

_Ah..It's there...The second one._ Vermouth thought.


	5. It's over?

A/N: For Fanfiction sake Kazuha knows the Conan is Shinichi. Later on you'll see why.

Then at the Kudo residence. Kagome walked inside. She had on Conan's glasses and her communicator. She had Her earpiece and a stunwatch. Agasa made a intercepter out of the glasses. Kagome turned on the glasses heatvision.

"Ai someone was here" Kagome said. "I can see foot prints leading to upstairs"

"Ok proceed with caution" Ai said as she spoke though the ear piece.

"But Ai," Agasa butted in. "What if the Black Org is in there?

"They wont make the same mistake twice..." Ai corrected him.

"Besides of something happened to me. Inuyasha won't let it go" Kagome said reassuring herself as she proceed inside the house. Then She heard footsteps from upstairs. Then she went up and readied her stunwatch as she proceed. She went into one of the rooms. Then Behind the door the figure had pulled the hammer of a gun back as Kagome entered into the room. Then as Kagome turned around...

Meanwhile At the Horaki buliding. Hiiro lead the group to the stairwell. Then One of the Kuxe members had shot his hand off. Hiiro fell to the ground.

"Damn it" Hiiro said as her was trying to sustain the pain in his hand. "They got me"

"Oh crap we'er dead" Kogoro yelled as the Kuze was going near them.

Then as they was coming a red kimono figure had clunked the heads of the gang. "You guys alright?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha..'bout time!" Conan said as he went up to Inuyasha. "What kept ya."

"Shut up..I've save you didn't" Inuyasha shouted..Shesh..could Shinichi be aliitle more greatful. "What happened here?" Inuyasha said as he turned his attention at hand.

"Well it's some terrorist group that wants to kill Diet Horaki" Heiji said. "And I think...Who the Hell are you" Heiji looked at Inuyasha.

"I'am Inuyasha..what's it to you?" Inuyasha said as his usaul self.

"He's name is Heiji Hattori...he's the western version of me" Conan said.

"So that means he's a detective?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yep I'm even better than Kudo himself." Heiji boasted as he rested his arms on Conan's head.

"Well sorry to interrupt you guys" Kazuha interfered "But Mr. Yuy is bleeding to death there."

"Oh Yeah I almost forgot" Heiji went to Hiiro and picks him up. "So what now?" Heiji asked both Inuyasha and Conan.

"Well there's the service elevator in the main hallway it will take us to the side of the building" Hikari said.

"But whouldn't the terrorist be there?" Kogoro asked.

"Oh I yeah..I've heard some shooting down at the lobby.." Kazuha got up from here hinding spot. "What's goin on?"

"Well you friends are getting thier asses kicked by some metal mechine" Inuyasha said.

"Armed suit!" Hiroki was in disbelief. Who can someone get ther hands on a Armed Suit? Just you are they.

"Well You get out of here. I'll distract this thing." Inuyasha jumps down to the lobby.

"Come on lets go" Heiji said as he help Hiiro to the hallway.

"Conan, Who was that?" Ran asked Conan as the was walking.

"Oh he's a friend of Shinichi and Kagome's" Conan answered.

"He's Shinichi's friend?" Ran couldn't belive that a total stranger knows both Conan and Shinichi. She was alittle mad that she wasn't introduced to him, not even once.

Then at the lobby the police wasn't even making a dent on the armed suit. Then they started to fall back. Takagi goes to Sato who is firing her eight shoter.

"Damn.. I can't make a dent on him" Sato was reloading her gun. "How's Shingo doing?"

"Well not that good" Takagi replied. Then He looked around to find Shingo. "Where did he go?"

"That idiot" Sato said to herself. "What the hell is he up to?"

Then Shingo had snuck at the side of the buliding while the police are fighting off the terrorist. He walked to the side door of the lobby and found two guys dead..looks like someone had shot them with a shot gun. Gunfire at the distance, hope that Sato and Takagi didn't get killed.

"You know that if you wonder from the group" The invisable figure clocked his gun. "you might get killed"

"Who's this?" Shingo asked as he was about to pull out his gun but thought against it.

"Well...your the one she was talking about" The figure decloak himself..it was Akai.

"Who is SHE?" Shingo asked.

"Well..there's no time to talk about." Akai lowered his weapon. "Your friends are about to arrive at the rear of the lobby..if they do they'll get ambushed by snipers"

"So that's why you stopped me..'cause you was afraid that I'll get shot?" Shingo asked but his back was still towards Akai.

"Well she knew you'll be here" Akai lit his cigarrette. "She just didn't wont you to get killed."

"You keep saying she...who is she?" Shingo asked as he was getting annoyed.

"I'll tell you..here name is Jodie" Akai said as he puffed his cigarette.

"what did you say?"Shingo was shocked then he truned around. "Where is she?"

"She's in Yokohama..looking up on these 'terrorist'. They are not terrorist even though they did a terrorist they are not terrorist." Akai said as he took the cigarette out of his mouth.

"Then who are they?" Shingo asked, but he was more distrought over the thought of Jodie being in Tokyo.

"They are the Kuze gang...the men you've arrested earlier today" Akai responed. "They were hired to take out the Diet..but we have reasons to belive that someone had wanted them out of the way by sending them on a suicide mission."

"Who is "They"?" Shingo asked.

"They are the same people that stole the line of Armed Suits... " Akai responed as he threw the sigarette on the ground. "We belived that they had hired the Ninja to sink the Tanker in Oaska Two days ago"

"So it's someone that is higher than the Kuze gang and wants them out of the way..why?" Shingo was trying to get some more answers. But Akai becken up to the elevators.

"You friends are about to apporach the first floor." Akai readied his sniper rifle. "I'll provied you some cover you and for you friends and get the hell out of here."

"Ok." Shingo left to the elevators as Akai hadwent to the higher floors to get a better shot.

Meanwhile at the loby The Armem Suit had reloader his gun. Then a reddish figure had appeared in front of him and It was Inuyasha.

"Who the hell are you?" The Leader in the suit asked.

"Inuyasha..remeber it." Inuyasha boasted.

Then the two went charging to each other. The Suit punched Inuyasha to the Wall. Then had tried to grab Inuyasha Until he ripped the suit's arm off. Then Inuyasha wacked him with it.

"Damn..it piece of Junk" The leader tried to get up. Then Inuyasha jumped on him and was was punching the suit. Then He ripped the armour off. The Leader was quivering then Inuyasha grabbed him.

"Don't hurt Me..." The Leader begged.

"Feh you humans" Inuyasha had knocked the guy out.

Then At the elevators. The Door opened. Kogoro was carrying Hiiro, the females was behind Conan and Heiji as they left the elevator. The Two members decloaked.

"Freeze" The first one said as he pulled up his FN-P90 gun. Heiji looked at the gun and it was military issued..Then someone had shot his head off. Then the other one was shot in the legs. Then Shingo came to them.

"Mouri-san what are you doing here?" Shingo said as he was making sure that noone was coming.

"Uh..it's a long story" Kogoro said. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving your ass" Shingo made sure the place was cleared. "Come on"

Then they ran to the the doors that lead to the main lobby. Then Shingo was about to peek outside. They have to be sure that the Armed Suit was hiding someplace. But while the was at the elevator there have been loud noises and crashes.

"Officer Tsukino," Ran cried for his attention. "What's worng?"

"Well before I got to you guys There was a someone fighting the Armed Suit" Shingo Replied.

"Who was that person?" Kazuha asked.

"I don't know" Shingo replied.

"Inuyasha" Conan mutter under his breath.

"What was that Conan?" Ran asked

"Oh nothing Ran" Conan quickly brushed it off.

Then they went outside and found the armed suit was in streds. Then Conan saw a red blur passed by. Then Heiji went up to Conan.

"Kudo what's up?" Heiji kneeled down to his level.

"Nothing" Conan said. _Thank Inuyasha_

"What are you doing?" Kazuha asked.

"Yeah Conan come" Ran grabbed Conan's hand.

Then outside Newsreporters was everywhere questioning everyone. Then Carmeramen and photographers was taking pictures. Then Hiiro was escorted to the nearest hopsital. Shingo was checked out for any gun wounds. Then Sato nad Takagi came.

"Shingo you ok." Takagi asked.

"Shingo..why did you leave your post?" Sato Asked as she sat next to him.

"Well..I saw someone." Shingo responded "He helped out alttle bit"

"Could it be that same person that helped us out?" Takagi asked.

"Maybe" Sato said. "Come on let go get some drinks on me" Then the three friends left the scene. Then they went to Kogoro and the others.

"Hey Kogoro you need a ride?" Shingo asked.

"Yeah sure" Kogoro accepted the offer. ThenThe officers drove home. They bid them good night. But at a alley way from across the street Kensuke had followed Heiji and Kazuha from Osaka. He must of been waiting for them ever since they got there. What is the relationship with Mouri? What does the Tanker has to do with Tokyo.

Inside the agency, Everyone settle down. Then Conan forgot the aske Heiji something. Conan asked him what is he doing here in Tokyo.

"Kudo you remember the tanker that sunk in Osaka bay two weeks ago?" Heiji said as he took off his hat.

"Yeah what about it? Conan asked wanting to know as he sat down

"Well..it about Ran's mother..Eri Kisaki the lawyer." Heiji Said. Conan was supprised about what Heiji said. Then He continued. "An officer was founded dead at the docks, she was suppose to contact Miss Kisaki about the Tanker. They had something big inside."

"Like what?" Conan asked as he leaned forward to Heiji.

"Metal Gear" Heiji answered darkly.

"METAL GEAR" Conan was shock that Ran's mother dispite of her sterness what something to do with a ultimate war machine Metal gear. "I thought those thing was illegal in Japan since the Big Shell incident"

"Well it looks like someone want it for themselves" Heiji said as he folded his hands. "It kinda odd that someone want to kill Diet Hiroki the same person who help the politians ban all use of Metal Gears and Illegal Armed Suits."

"Whoever plained this. Plained it very well." Conan said.

Then it was late and everyone went to sleep. Meanwhile at a room Vermouth is in herunderwear smoking. Then at the computer was a picture of Kohaku during the tanker incident.

"My beloved enemy" Vermouth said as she drank her drink..."You the first man that I loved...where have you gone to?"


	6. The Drive to School

I've applied the term"Ghost in the Shell" To Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa..Please reveiw this fic.

* * *

At the Police Station Shingo is at his desk on the computer trying to find out why some wants to hire the Kuze gang to take out Diet Hiroki...Who did this? What was their intention? Who is after Metal Gear? 

Then Yumi came and greeted Shingo. Shingo still had a hang over night and Yumi was the last thing he wanted.

"I've heard what happend Shingo" Yumi teased as she sipped her coffee.

"What do you mean?" Shingo asked turning his attention to Yumi as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well you saved Detective Mouri and Diet Hiroki" Yumi said. Then Takagi was at his desk signaling Yumi to asked Shingo about Sato. "So Shingo what's up with you and Miwako?"

"What do you mean?" Shingo was suprised at the question.

"You know." Yumi went closer to Shingo. "Are you having an affair with Miwako?"

"What?" Shingo was suprised that Yumi had asked that. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well let me direct wuth ya" Yumi backed off alittle. "How do you feel about Miwako-chan"

"Well she's like a.." Shingo was interupted by Sato who just came back with some infomation about the Kuze gang. Then she looked at Shingo and Yumi.

"What are you guys doing?" Sato asked as she looked at Shingo and Yumi.

"Oh nothing Miwako" Yumi said as she left. Then She tirned around and give Shingo a death look.

"What was that about?" Sato asked. Shingo just rubbed it off. Then Sato asked Takagi to come over the where they was at. "Michael have new infomation about the Kuze gang. He has the location of their head quarters."

"So where's it at?" Takagi asked.

"Well it's near Chinatown part of Yokohama." saot said as she handed Takagi and Shingo some files of the Kuze gang.

"Well lets go" Shingo said as he put on his jacket. "There might be clues on who gave them the Armed Suit and who hired them."

"Ok," Sato reluctantly said. Then She tured to Takagi. "What about you Takagi?"

"Sure, I'll come" Takagi joined in. "But we need one more person" Then as soon as he said that Dojima came in late.

"hey guys what's going?" She asked as she sat down.

"We're going to Yokohama to find out about the Kuze gang" Sato informed her. "Sakaki is with Michael looking more into the Kuze gang and the White Snake Syndicate. Ok Let go."

"Right' Both Takagi and Shingo said in unison then they left to get into the cars. Dojima was riding with Sato.

Then in the streets on the other side of Tokyo. A bright blue Renault Alpine A310 is driving though the streets. It was a woman with purplish hair she had on sunglasses. She was driving to the suburban

(Misato narrating)

My name is Misato Katsuragi, I use to be a Major at the Military. Now I've return to life as civilan...or so it whould seems. I've taken a job as a teacher in a middle school. But at the school...there'll be some new students in the school that I was assinged to..thier Names are Shinji Ikari and Asuka Shoryu...There is one girl at the school who frequenly sick...They said I should becare around her.  
(Narration ends)

Misato drive in the schools parking lot of Kagome's school. Then she get out of the car, she was wearing a white shirt underneith her yellow Jacket along with a short skirt.

Then on the other way to Kagome's school coming form Higurashi house. A E type Jaguar comes zooming in the streets. Then Inside of the car it was famous actress known as Yukiko Kudo. She just came back from Los Angelas to see how Shinichi was doing. But insted found Kagome in thier house. She was dropping off Kagome, Ran, and Conan off to school.

(record scraches: last night)

As Kagome entered in the dark room with the stun watch armed. She was shot in the head with a toy dart. She looked at her head takes out the dart.

"What is this?" Kagome was looking at the dart. Then a brown haired woman came out of hiding. "Who are.." Kagome was lost in words..it was her..Yukiko Kudo...But oddly she reminded her of her mother.

"Oh..sorry I was waiting for Shin-chan." Yukiko turn on the lights. "Oh you must be the time traveling girl that Shin-chan told me about..I think you name is Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

"Oh yeah..Shinichi told me that you was was about to come" Kagome said partialy glad that it wasn't gin and Vodka.So what brings you back to Japan?"

"Oh just doing my check up on Shin-chan" Yukiko replyed.

"Shin-chan?" Kagome was trying to figure why Mrs. Kudo is calling Shinichi Shin-chan.

"Oh..Shin-chan is what I've called Shinichi since he was little" Yukiko explained. "How is he?"

"I don't know" Kagome looked down as she was trying to think what to say next."The Hiroki buliding was attacked by some terrorist. But don't worry. I'll bet that Inuyasha helped out"

"That's good to hear" Yukiko said as she sat down. "Inuyasha sounds like a big hero"

"Oh he has his momnets" Kagome said.

Moments later. Kagome and Yukiko in the a conversation. Yukiko had offered Kagome some tea.

"So you finnally found Mr. Kudo in the park not in the observatory" Kaogme said as she was sipping her tea.

"He just wanted some time off" Yukiko said. "So I've heard that back in the feudal era you collect a jewel.

"Yep," Kagome nodded. "It's called the Shikon Jewel, It it gives power to anyone who has it." Then Kagome looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was late. Oh no I've should of been home already."

"Don't worry Kagome." Yukiko said as she went to the phone. "I'll just call you house and asked that you can stay here for the night"

"Really, Mrs Kudo" Kaogme was assued that Yukiko whould actually help her. "Thank you so much."

Later that mourning. Ran and Conan stopped by Shinichi's house to see hows things are. Ran was wearing her school outfit and Conan was wearing the normal blue blazer and red bowtie. Then they knocked at the door and Kagome answered it.

"Kagome?" Ran was in shocked that Kagome had answered the door of shinichi's house. "What are you doing here?"

"Well..." Kagome trying to explain. Then Yukiko had came in and offered them a ride to school.

(present Time)

The Jaguar had zoomed though the streets. Kagome holding on to her seat along with Ran and Conan.

"Kagome, I hope this isn't to fast for you" Yukiko said as she was evading the cars on the road.

"No..that's ok...It will get me there alot faster" Kagome said.

_Well her diving skill haven't changed_ Conan thought.

"So Ran how was school?" Yukiko asked.

"Oh nothing..just that there's a new student at our school" Ran said.

_New student?_ Conan had wondered why didn't Ran told him about it.

"I think his name is Kaoru Nagisa. He's from Niihama-Shi (Newport city)." Ran said. "Also he's the nephew of the CEO Keel Lorenz of NERV Zaibatsu."

"NERV?" Yukiko was suprised that a realtive of the CEO of NERV was attending Teitan High school where Ran and Sonoko was at.

"Yeah, Sonoko has taken a liking to him" Ran chirped.

"Uhh..Ran I though she already have a boyfriend?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome..she like a female version of Miroku." Conan answered. "She'll goto any cute guy that comes her way"

"Oh Conan, Girls will be girls" Yukiko said as she arrived at Kagome's school.

"Thank you Mrs. Kudo" Kagome thanked her as she left out of the car. Then She was joined by Yuka, Eri (not Kisaki), Ayumi. Then Yukiko drove off to Ran's school.

"So, Ran I've heard that you and your dad was at the Hiroki Buliding in the Artificial Island" Yukiko trying to find out exactly whats going on.

"Oh, Diet Hiroki had wanted dad to investagate an assassination atempt on her life" Ran said as she gripped on her bag. "We'er attacked by an Armed suit...but someone save us from it..."

"Did you ever found out who did it" Yukiko asked.

"Well Officer Tsukino said it was a gang called the Kuze Gang." Conan added. "Their headquarter is located in Yokohama near the Chinatown district"

Conan and Yukiko was thinking of the samething...the Kuze gang was set up. No gangs are that sophicated nor have the gits to pull off a hit job and possing as assassins. They arrived at Teitan High school and the students were going inside some was rushing.

"Bye Mrs. Kudo..Bye Conan" Ran left out of the car. Then She kissed Conan on the cheek and Conan blushed. "I'll see this afternoon, Conan"

Ran left to meet with Sonoko. They went inside chatting. At the car Conan stared at what chould of been if he was Shinichi...He could been laughing and Joking with her...Now he just a man in boys body. Then Yukiko knocked him upside the head.

"Why did you do that for?" Conan said as he was rubbing his head.

"What was on your mind Shin-chan?" Yukiko asked as she was driving off to Teitan Elementry.

"If you want to know I was just thinking of what could of been." Conan said as he was looking out of the window.

"You're a Ghost In The Shell" Yukiko labbled him.

"A what?" Conan trying to figure out what she mean by that.

"A Ghost in the shell is a term used for androids wanting to be human or just hybrids" Yukiko being serious for once.

"I'm not a robot" Conan barked.

"Well think about it..You still have your mental and memories as your former self. But it's trapped under a kids shell." Yukiko stopped at the light. "So you a living Ghost In the Shell."

"Well if you put it that way" Conan said. "If didn't have that "Ghost" I whouldn't human."

"In a way" Yukiko said. "Oh have you heard of the disapearance of that lawyer Kamina?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Conan being thankfull of changing the subject.

"Well they said that his mother Plane had vanished in the sky into thin air" Yukiko said as she turned the corner. "No one know what happend. Then in Ize the plane was found at the beach...No survivors. Kamina, his wife and his familiy bodies was no where to been found."

"Sounds like an alien abuction" Conan said as he was thinking about the case. Then the arrived at the School.

"Ok Shin-chan I'll see you later" Yukiko hugged her son. Then they parted. Conan had joined up with his friends Mitsuhiko, Amy, Genta and Ai. Then they walked inside the school along with other student. Yukiko watched as they went to school. A part of her was glad that Shinichi turned in to Conan...but that wasn't his wish tobe a kid..So many people had died because of the APTX...Shinichi Kudo is the Ghost in a little kid's Shell.


	7. New Students and Teacher

This chapter is inspired by Ghost in the Shell SAC and Gungrave.

* * *

AT Yokohama, Sato, Shingo, and Takagi spread out to find infomation about the Kuze gang. Sato was asking an old man. Takagi was in a store talking to he shopkeeper. Shingo was walking around Chinatown. Shingo was looking aorund for some leads. Then an old woman with a hood on her head came behind him.

"You're in the killzone" The woman told Shingo. "I sugest you go back to Tokyo while you still can."

Then Shingo turned around and the old woman was gone. Then Sato called him through the interceptor glasses. Shingo took it out of his pocket and put it on

"Shingo Here" Shingo answeres.

_"Tsukino, what's you status in Chinatown?" _Sato Comanded.

"Well it seems that the Kuze gang was very large in Yokohama." Shingo Replyed as he was still walking. "The people I talked to said that they oringinated in Hong Kong but during the occupation in World War II they moved to Japan, so they can extort people who was fleeing form the country during the Bombing ofOsaka."

_"..But in the 1980's during the Economic boom, They seem to faded into a disorganized thugs."_ Takagi added in. "_That was the sad fate of a once powerful gang."_

_"Guys" _Sakaki Chirpped in. "_We just found out that The Gumma Branch of Japan Self-Defense Force General Touji Suzahara was reported to oversee of the Transportion of the Armed suits to Osaka...But somehow when they never reached Osaka." _

_"Ok keep us posted"_ Sato said as she signed off.

"Roger" Shingo and the others said as they signed off.

Meanwhile at Teitan High. Ran is at school writing down her notes. Then She looked out the window thinking about Shinichi. How long has it been since he left? almost a year...but it was also a year ago that Conan came to her life.. She loved Shinichi and Conan. But Conan isn't like other children...he's much like Shinchi. He's able to notice little things that others had missed. She thought that Conan was Shinichi..but she was proven worng twice. But Conan had filled alittle spot that Shinichi had left. Then someone tapped on her shoulders, Ran tirned around.

"Hey, Ran. What's worng?" Sonoko asked trying not to be seen by the teacher.

"Oh nothing" Ran brushed off as she was duing her work.

"Well, do you think I have a chance with Kaoru Nagisa" Sonoko pointing to a greyhaired teen. Ran looking across the classroom. "With the those sexy red eyes"

"He looks like a albino bunny" Ran obsevered. "What about Motoko?"

"Oh him" Sonoko reaching for her cell phone. She was texting him. Then they was caught by the teacher.

"Miss. Mouri, please explain what is a Stand Alone Complex" The teacher hissed.

"Oh Stand Alone Complex?" Ran asked as she was trying to remeber what the teacher said.

"Sir a Stand Alone Complex..is a term used to describe copies with no original. It's portrayed by copycats with no original criminal." A grey haired student looked up to the teacher. His name was Kaoru Nagisa the "newphew" of Keel Lorenz. "..in other words, an imaginary criminal"

"Very good Mr. Nagisa" The teacher camplemented him. Then He continued with the lesson. Kaoru looked at Ran nad winked at her. Ran blushed...

Meanwhile at Teitan Elementry. Conan is sitting at his desk thinking about what his mother had said. Miss Koboyashi was teaching the class. Then Ai tapped his shoulders.

"Kudo..if you don't want you identiy being found out. I'll sugest you pay attention" Ai sugested. "Or seem to pay attention."

"Hey, I've already took this grade ten years ago." Conan snapped back.

"Ok" Ai Struged off.

"Hey Ai" Conan recalling what his mother siad to him.

"What?" Ai writing her notes down.

"Have you heard of a term "Ghost in the shell?"

"sounds familiar..Why?

"Nothing..nothing at all."

"Hey are you talking about ghost stories?" Amy butted in.

"No Amy..we were not talking about Ghost Stories" Conan said Calmly.

"Oh Speaking of which..Everyone is talking about the Ninja terrorist that sunk that boat in Osaka..." Amy cahnge the subject.

"A ninja?" Ai had already knew that a Ninja was resposible for sinking the Tanker...Police even made connections with the disapearance of Kamina and the assault in the Hiroki buliding. But no one claim responsiblity...

"Well I don't think that there are any ninjas around anymore" Mitsuhiko stated. "They went with the samurai"

"I'll bet if they were Ninja" Genta busted in. "Masked Yaiba whould take car of him"

"Speaking of Masked Yaiba..are going to watch it at Souta's house?" Mitsihiko asked.

"Well he still hadn't forgot it...Remember that bet he lost.." Genta remined them.

"Oh yeah he has to host..." Amy agreed. "even though Kagome is sick"

_Too bad for Souta. He dosen't even like Maked Yaiba _Conan thought to himself. _I wonder how Kagome is doing?"_ Conan thought as he looked out he window.

Sixteen year ago.

Two women were on the elevator, a young one and a older one. The elevator stopped and the older one came to the younger one and wisper something in her ear. The youner one punched the older one and pulled out a gun. She dropped the gun..Then the older one screamed the younder one's name...

"YUI!"

Then The older one had shot her out of the elevator. Yui was falling to the ground. That was almost sixteen years ago..

Then a young man woke up in his room. His name is Shiji Ikari, age fifteen. He's been haunted by his memories. But the thing is he suffers from amnesia, he lost his memory since her was twelve years old. During that time he's been living in his apartment with no parents.

"Shinji Ikari..wake up or we'll going to be late" A redheaded girl screamed at him. "You do this everytime at our old school back home"

"Shut up" Shinji said streching. The hotheaded little girl is named Asuka Shoryu. Like Shinji she too lost her memories. The Child care sevices had put them together. They have been living together ever since, but their relationship never elevolved. So shinji washes up and put on his school uniform then him and Asuka left out of the armpartment. Then another of thier friends was waiting for them..Her name was Rei Ayanami. Unlike them she had a normal life...She was starying at guarindian's house just near where Shinji and Asuka lived.

"What took ya?" Rei was waiting for them inpactiently.

"It Shinji's fault" Asuka blame Shinji. Shinji Stared at her.

"You were the one that had me up last night." Shinji barked back.

"Ok..Mr. and Mrs Ikari. If we argue any longer we are going to be late for School." Rei walked off then then they followed.

"So where is this new school anyway?" Shinji asked.

"Well it's at (truck drives by). But I'am glad they tranfered us to it though" Asuka said.

"Yeah me too.." Shinji added "I was getting tired of the old one"

Then they went to the nonorail that passed through Shinjuku. The line was hanging on wires they was at less eleven stories high. Then they saw glumpise of the Artificial Islands.

"Asuka look" Shinji trying to Asuka's attention. Then Asuka Turned around and saw the mian 105 story bulidng NERV.

"Oh That's the Artificial Islands" Asuka said looking out the window.

"I've hear it's called Tokyo-2 The second capital" Rei stated. "The NERV buliding is the certer of it all."

"All the rails and water system centers around it" Shinji added. "They basiclly own the Island"

Then they arrived at their stop. They took the bus over to the high school Then they saw someone driving a Jaguar recklessly. Asuka called that person an idiot. Then They inside the school. Students flood the hallways. Then Asuka bumped into a girl

"Oh Sorry" The apologized.

"That's ok"Asuka said.

"Oh I forgot..my name is Kagome...Kaogme Higurashi." Introduce Kagome.

"Kagome..I've heard that name before" Shinji was thinking the Name Kagome.

"Hey aren't one of the Miss-outs in Tokyo?" Rei asked.

"Miss-outs?" Kagome hadn't hear that term before.

"Yeah you one of the top two" Asuka added.

"Top two?" Shinji asked.

"Yeah It's her and another..a high schooler." Rei said. "His name is Shinichi Kudo a Tantei"

"THE Shinichi Kudo?" Asuka and Shinji was shocked at what Rei said to them. Then the bell ringed for them to come inside.

"Raise..bow..sit down"

At the classroom a Drak Blue haired woman named Misato Katsuragi was introducing herself as the new teacher alone with the other new students. Then at lunch time, Kagome's friends introducing themselves to the new students. Then Misato was spying on Shinji..

"Target found" She was speaking into a recordable MP3 player. "Commencing Operation: Third Child."


	8. Hidden

At a forest full of Sakura tress. A man in Jet black sneaking suit was walking. The pedals was all over the ground. Then a light gust of wind blew against him.

"You forgot..that I can control the wind, Kohaku." A woman dressed in a kimono holding a fan was sitting at a tree branch.

"Kagura." Kohaku looked up at her reassured. "Been a long time"

Then they was walking close together. They was laughing and talking. Kohaku and Kagura's relationship had developed while they was working for Naraku. But something happend that it shouldn't happend. Then they was in an open field sitting down.

"So Kohaku" Kagura said. "I've heard that you became a Ninja for hire?"

"It turns out that way." Kohaku replyed. "Just that I was helping out a friend. She said that there was shipment of illegal items that was going to Okinawa. Something big was going to happend"

"Like what?" Kagura asked.

"It was going to start..start..."

Then Kohaku woke up. He was in bandages. He looked around. Then he saw that he was in a cardboard box made into a little home. Then a kid came in.

"Hey, Grandpa he's wake." Then Kid called his father.

"What happend?" Kohaku said rubbing his head. Then a old man came in.

"You was found in the water way near Osaka Bay." The Old man sat down. "You were badly hurt."

Kohaku groaned as he got up. His sword and chain sickle was right near him. Then he went out of the box. He was at the sewer systems everone was inside of cardboard Boxes. The Line was wide and it lead to the outside where they water had exited at.

"Oh Mister there was people looking for you" The kid said as he ran up to Kohaku. "They was dressed in black"

"In black?" Kahoku wasn't supriesed that the Organzation was after him before the JMSDF did. But Why they frame him? The kid nodded yes. "I better get back to Tokyo."

"But, theres lot of army guys in the street potroling. How are you able to get home" The old man asked.

"I'll walk" Kohaku said as he reached for his things. Then he left the sewer system and headed for Tokyo.He has to get to Kisaki, before anything else happends.

Back to Yokohama. A red car had pulled up at the twelve story abandon arpartment buliding. Sato and Shingo got out of the car leaving Takagi behind.

"Ok, Shingo and I will go ahead inside." Sato said as she check her evolver. "Takagi you wait here for Sakaki and Dojima. Come on Shingo"

"Right"Shingo said as he was about to follow her. Then Takagi stoped him.

"Shingo before you can I asked you something?' Takagi said.

"Yeah make it quick" Shingo said.

"Is there anything between you and Miwako?" Takagi asked as he blushed.

"What?" Shingo was suprised that He was the second one that asked him that today. Then Sato called him over. "Sorry Takagi..can it wait utill we're done?"

"Yeah sure" Takagi said. Then he was think about what Yumi said. _Yeah they're very close..Watch out Takagi he might be a tough rival._ Then Takagi sighed...maybe Shingo is better off with her.

Then Inside the buliding there was a wall writing. It was writen in Chinese. Shingo was looking at trying to translate it. Then Sato came by.

"So what does it say?" She asked.

"We're not Sick men of the country" Shingo said as he walked away. "They must be very patriotic."

Then they went up to the upper levels. The place looked like a dump and a war zone. Then Sato saw a case. She called Shingo over to her location.

"What is it?" Shingo said as he was inspecting the case first. "You wanna do the honors?"

Then they opened the case and found it was filled with maching guns and automatic rilfes. Then Sato picked up an AK-47.

"This is way too much for a simple gang" Sato said as she was inspecting the gun. "I'll bet this will connect the White Snakes for sure."

"Well we hope so." Shingo said as he had his attention turn towards the room. Then there was a rumble in the upper levels.

"What the hell was that?" Sato was looking up. Then She pulled out her six shooter gun. "Come on. Takagi contact Yokohama police."

_"Roger. Sato...take care."_

"Thanks Takagi" Sato said as she blushed. Then her and Shingo went to the highter levels of the buliding with their guns drawn. Then they went to the tenth floor of the complex. Shingo was on the right and Sato was on the left. Sato signal him to go head and Shingo Busted through the door. Then a cyborg had shot at them with a Mini Gun.

Outside Takagi had heard gunshots from the building. Then he went out of the car. Then a black sedan drove up and Sakaki and Dojima came out.

"Whats going on?" Sakaki drew his gun.

"Sato and SHingo are in danger come on" Takagi ran inside. Dojima and Sakaki followed him.

Meanwhile at the Mouri Agency. Conan just came back from Higurashi's house from watching Masked Yaiba. As Conan came inside Heiji and Kazuha had on vertural helmets on. Then Ran just came from the kitchen.

"Hey, Ran what are they doing?" Conan asked.

"Oh Hi Conan. They're on the internet catching up on thier school work back in Osaka" Ran return to the kitchen. "I think they call it diving."

"Diving?" Conan was wondering what that term means.

"Yeah it's a new thing that they have" Kazuha saias she walked in the kitchen. She was done catching up on her studies "Mankind has found nunerous ways to exchange infomation...now in this "Diver" Is the next best thing in internet/computer technology"

"But it can be harmful..if it fell into an evil hackers hands" Heiji joined them..Then Conan pulled him off to the side in the living Room

"So did you go see Kisaki today?" Conan asked as he and Heiji sat down.

"Well I called there, But her secretary said that she was busy and go to the The Minister of Home Affairs in Tokyo-2." Heiji sat down.

"Then What you do all day" Conan asked

"Well I after that I tagged along with Kogoro to the Hiroki home office to receive his paycheck. But..some was odd." Heiji said with uneasyness while he was scraching his head.

"What do you mean odd?" Conan asked.

"Well remember before the assault? Someone sent that present of flowers to Hiroki?"

"Yeah what about it?" Conan asked.

"Well it was at her office...and it was opened." Heiji said.

"Who whould send the same flowers twice?" Conan was thinking. "I'll bet it's the same person who organised the the assailt and the tanker in Osaka."

"But we need more edvidence to prove it.." Heiji stated. "We we'll start over later on tomarrow"

_I'm more worried about Eri_ Conan though to himself. _What was her involment? What's her motive? And why is she with affairs in Tokyo-3._

"Guys dinners ready" Kazuha and Ran came with the food. They sat it on the table. Then they started to eat. Then Conan sensed someone watching from the streets. Then Conan rushed outside to look, but no one was there. Then everone looked at him.

"Conan," Ran called Conan back to the table. "What's worng?"

"Yeah Conan. What's up?" Kazuha looked at Conan.

"Nothing" Conan brushed it off. Then He walked back to the table. "I just thought that someone was watching us."

"Watching us?" Kazuha looked up at Conan and Heiji.

"Maybe it was my ghost talking to me again." Conan brushed it off.

Then outside a figure was watching them. Then he smiled as he walked away. Then He pulled out a cell phone and He called someone. At NERV on the 98th floor in a dark office with only the lights from the sun setting shining in. A woman about in her late fifties had came back from a meeting. Then her phone goes off.

"Hello..this is Naoko Akagi...Yes the detective from Osaka...He's at the detectives office..Good.. Make sure that they don't find out...no doubt that they are the ones that stole the Metal Gears. Be sure that the three children are not in Governments hands" Then she hungs up her phone and faces the city. "So Yui, you continue to haunt me. Don't worry I'll take good care of you son, Shinji Ikari."

Two hours later At Yokohama.

Shingo and Sato are still fight the cyborg. Sato reloaded her gun. Then Cyborg went closer. Sato signaled Shingo to cover her. Then she went around the Cyborg trying to find a weak spot. Meanwhile Shingo was avoiding the shots. Then shot found a weak spot and shot it. Then the Cyborg grabbed her by the neck. Then Sato shot the remaing shot in to the cyborg. Then he fell and Sato Landed hon her feet rubbing her neck.

"Damn it." Sato holstered her gun. Then Shingo came to her.

"Hey, niisan are you alright?" Shingo went up to her.

"Yeah I'm ok" Sato reassured him. Then Takagi came with Sakaki and Dojima.

"Sato what happend?' Takagi stammered.

"It appears that someone had place a cyborg here to cover up something here" sato said as she went a computer. "Let's check the past files."

Then files came up on the computer. Then Takagi came to the computer. "Look it has all the files from the government.."

Then outside Gin was waitng in the car. He lit his cigarette, then he went to his labtop. He type a few keys. Then back at the buliding. A computer virus started to errupt, and pulled out a trigger.

"What the hell is this?" Sakaki looked at the computer.

"I think someone don't want us to see what's on the files." Shingo stated. Then the buliding was rumbling. "What the hell?"

"Let's get the hell out of here." Sato commanded. Then everyone left the buliding crumbled.

"Damn" Shingo was holding his arm. "The debre hit my arm. I have to get repaired."

"Shingo are you ok." Takagi said. SHingo nodded yes. "Well who ever it is was. Doesn't want the police to find out."

Meanwhile (present time). A blue car was driving to Asuka and Shinji's arpartment. Shinji was in front seat while Asuka and Rei was in the back.

"Thanks Katsuragi-sensei for driving us back" Shinji thanked Misato..

"No problem Shinji" Misato said as the car drove up in the drive way. Then they got out the car and bid their farewells to their teacher. While going to the room. Asuka walked up to Shinji.

"Shinji..If I didn't know better..I'd say that you like Katsuragi-sensei." Asuka teased Shinji.

"Well it's not like that" Shinji said. "It's like I knew her from somewhere. But I don't know where."

"Well maybe it's in your head" Rei said. "Asuka you better watch out for him. It's not good for a husbain to fall for another woman"

"Shut up Rei" Asuka said.

Then they opened the armpartment door. Then They saw a figure sitting at the entrance. Then From outside Misato heard a scream. She pulled out her USP gun. She ran up to the room. Then a man has Asuka in s choke hold with his knife out.

"Frezze" Misato shouted. Then the man threw Asuka down and ran up to Misato stabbbed her. Then they both fell out the the window to the ground floor. The man surived the the fall but Misato was laying half dead on the streets.


	9. Kisaki

To those familir with Robocop should understand this scene.

* * *

At Diet Hiroki office, Hiroki Hikari was doing her reports. Then She saw the same box of flowers on her desk. Well since the terrorist has been delt with she don't need to worry. She takes the box and opens it. The box was filled was white and black flowers, the aroama was very strong. Hiroki for some reason started to feel relaxed and then happy. Then she starts to laugh uncontrolably. Thne her bodyguard came to see what's worng. She was on the floor dead. Died laughing.

T.V Ayako Nagai and her male counterpart

"In recent News Diet Hiroki Hikari has died in her office today. It was unclear that she was was murder or poisened." Ayako reproted. "And now this"

In medical facility A blond haired man in a white lab coat is walking. Then He turns to the camera.

"Have ever lost an Arm or a leg in an accident" The blonde said as he walked by a patient who had a implant in hisrightarm."Well here in Elric Rockwell Automail research we help to install Automail od the sorts."

_**Elric Rockwell Automail research facility**_

"Remember, I'm also a client." The blonde showed his metal arm to the camera

Back to the news.

"Well in other news, The NERV corperation had secure funding for the new artificial Island, Tokyo-2. It will be the first land in Japan the is controlled by Japan joint goverenment with NERV Zaibatsu. Here's Naoko Akagi the CEO of Japan branch.

to NERV's News Conferance room. Naoko is at the podium

"Well here in Tokyo-2 we're about to launch the opening of the city. We going to have Homes, jobs that people can afford and have." Akagi stated. "We will make this event a joyful one"

_"Our own President Akagi"_

Meanwhile at the policestation. Sato was walking looking at the recent reports. Then she was stoped by Micheal.

"Officer Sato" Micheal called to her. Then Sato turn to him. "Can I speak with you?"

"Sure" Sato said. "What's up?"

"Well someone had tried to hack into the police mainframe." Micheal said, he pushed his glasses back. Sato looked at him. "Well since yesterday someone has been diving in and out of the system."

"So what they are doing?" Sato asked.

"Nothing...Just watching"

"Just watching?"

"Yes ma'm..it's they are just tapping the systems" Micheal stated.

"Well if anything happends..reported to me first" Sato ordered.

"Yes ma'am" Micheal walked off. Then Takagi went to Sato.

"Yes Takagi" Sato said as she sat down at her desk.

"Sato..wheres Megure?" Takagi asked.

"Well last night there was an attempted murder in the residental district" Sato logged into to her computer. "It was a teacher named Misato Katsuragi"

"The name sound familiar" Takagi though as he was trying to recall her name. "Then what happend?"

"Well she was taken to critical care and then to a clinic" Sato continued. "Her whole rib cage was shatted. I'm suprised that she made it."

"Well Sato can I ask you something?" Takagi blushed.

"What is it?" sato asked.

"Well is there something between you and Shingo?"

"Well.." They was interupted by a ring on her cell phone. "Wait Takagi" She picks it up and Takagi walked away. Sato looked at him as he left.

Meanwhile at Kisaki office. Eri Kisaki is a well respected lawyer. Ten years ago she had separated from her husbain due to some diagreements and bad cooking. Later on she took a young man under her wing. The young man had lost his parents due to a plane accident. He was left with his sister and a few of her friends. But the sister left him, then the Eri felt pity for the young man. Then after that she became close with that young man like mother and son. Then later she met a ninja named Kohaku. If there is infomation needed Kohaku will come to her about it.

It's been two weeks since she last heard from Kohaku. She was to meet with officer Maeda but she was killed during the tanker incident. The media blamed Kohaku for the incident but she knew that Kohaku wasn't behind it.

"Sensei," Her assistant buzzed in though the intercom

"Yes" Eri answered.

"Theres a Heiji Hattori and a Conan Edogawa here to see you"

"Ok Send them in" Eri said knowing what's going to happen when the two detectives first came to her office. Then her assistant let Conan and Heiji inside the office. Eri offered then a seat, they sat down. "Hello Conan, Heiji, How are you doing today?"

"Fine Ms. Kisaki," Heiji responded trying to sound diplomatic.

"Eri, have you heard of the Tanker incident in Osaka?" Conan as innocently.

Eri nodded in agreement. Then She stood up and face the window.

"So do you know an Osaka Police Officer Maeda?" Heiji asked with a little more interrogating tone.

"Yes, we shared cases together between Osaka and here in Tokyo" Eri explained.

"You do know that she's...

"Dead? I belive so. For a long time She had stumbled on to something with the stolen Armed Suits. She need it to nab NERV. But she found something bigger Then Armed Suits."

"Metal Gear" Conan added in.

"Yes, since the incident in Alasak and in Big Shell. The Japanese government wants no Metal Gears of the sort." Eri Stated.

"But why armed Suits?" Heiji asked.

"Well It's NERV" Eri said.

"What's this has to do with NERV?" Conan asked.

(Flashback In Shinjuku)

A car droved to a 78 story buliding. Then the car stopped at the lobby. Then Two men had gotten out of the car and a man came out out of the car. The group went inside the buliding. Then Eri approched him.

"Mr. Foreign Affairs Minister," Eri Greeted him.

"Oh Kisaki it's been a long time" Minister greeted back at her.

Then they went to the elevator to the obsevatory on the 59th floor.

"So Kisaki, what brings you here?" The Minister asked while drinking his tea.

"Well it's the meeting with Chairman Akagi," Eri Explained as she was drinking her tea. "I to talk to her about the missing Armed Suits"

"Well we don't know if they was involved with the incident." The Minister reasured her. "Oh You've heard what happend to the Osaka?" Eri nodded no. "Well an officer was found dead in docks"

"A officer?" Eri was shock hoping that it was her friend.

"Yes..it seens that she was killed then dumped in the river." Minister explained. "Her name is Se.."

"Officer Sezuka Maeda. She called me talking about her case. She was looking for evidence to expose NERV" Eri Continued. "I never heard from after the tanker incident."

"Humm". The Minister was rubing his chin. "This very intresting Kisaki. It seems that she had discovered some and was killed for it. I'm sorry"

(Back to the present)

"So you saying that NERV has something to do with the Tanker?" Heiji said to himself.

"But she never said.."

"Metal Gear" Conan added in. "She found found out about before she was killed"

"Metal Gear..But that's illegal in Japan." Eri stated. "Even The Armed Suits are boarderline within the government."

"Well I think that Maeda stumbled into something out of the police hands and was killed for it." Heiji continued. "Then someone killed her for it to keep her quiet. and If there was a Metal Gear some chould of stolen it and and sunk the Tanker in the Bay to cover thier tracks"

"Well Shingo is working on case dealing with the Tanker case with Cabnet Intelligence. But I'm sure you boys can solve before they can." Eri complamented them as they left.

As they went out of the office into the hallway. Conan's cell phone rings. Then he hook the cellphone to his glasses. Conan connects his homing glasses to the cell phone which acts like a jamming device so that no one will bug the phone not also that. Not also that It can either be radio or generate image of the person with a scroll of their name behind (AI HABARA LIVE). It is not really them but a generated video of their likeness like how the map shows up in the lens. It can work with the communicator badge. Conan picks and it was Ai.

"Hey Habara," Conan greeted her. "what's going on?"

**"Well, I was looking up what happened to Deit Hiroki. They said that she died of a laughung toxin. **

"Lauging toxin?' Conan asked

_"Yeah, the oddest thing is that it was one of the Ingredenats used for the APTX drug."_

"What? the same one that shrunk us?" Conan was suprised that someone had found the the same componets.

_"Yep the very same, I double check to be sure. I'll send you the data"_

"Thanks." Then scamatics and infomation appeared on his lens. Then his disconneced his glasses when Ai hung up.

"The professor coms up with the weirdest things." Heiji said as they went outside the buliding. Then They saw Kensuke the reported. Heiji and Conan ducked out of dodge.

"Who's that?" Conan asked.

"That's Kensuke Aida, I can't belive he followed me here." Heiji complained.

"So what does he want?" Conan asked.

"Well he's been following this story back in Osaka." Heiji explained. " He must of found about Eri and followed us here."

"I have Ai do some background check on him" Conan Said as they went thier way.

_Then at a clinic Misato was in bandages. Then a group of doctors came to her. They have their intraments at hand. Then the lead one had put sleeping gas on her._

Then Misato woke up in her junky aparment. Then sun was reflecting the neiboring skycrapers. Then she left up her shirt revealing a scar on under her breast. Then She walked in to her bathroom tp wash up. Then she put on her clothes. Then She went out of her apartment to goto back to her job...

Then at Kagome's school, The students was gossiping about what happend to their teacher. Then Kagome came in, her friends greeted her and told her what happend.

"What Katsuragi-sensei was almost killed?" Kagome said leaping out of her seat.

"Yeah, she was attacked by a cyborg. That's what they say." Ayumi stated.

"Well I'll bet that the new students has something to do with it" Yuka.

"Well let's hope that she'll be alright." Eri chirped in. Then they agreed with her.

As soon as she said that Misato came in. The students looked at her like she was ghost. They bowed to their teacher. Then She started the lesson. Kagome wasn't sure whatever or not she had survived the assult or did the assault ever happend. After school she was going to see if Shinichi can shed some light on the situation.

Meanwhile a black Porshe is zooming throught the streets. Vodka was talking to Gin.

"It seem that someone at NERV beat us to the Metal Gear." Gin stated. "We just..."

"No, they didn't steal it, even though we sank the Tanker and leaked infomation that Ninja was responsible." Vokad Bosted. "We have to get rid of Akagi."

"Aniki, what about the Diet's death? It was done with on one of the APTX drug." Gin reminded Vodka.

"Don't worry, The person dosen't want to Hunt down Sherry anymore" Vodka reassure himself."It seems it's a stand alone complex. In the meantime we just concetrate on NERV. Check if Akagi has any relatives."

Gin accessed the car's computer. Then a name appeared on the screen.

Name: Ritsuko Akagi  
Age: 30  
Residence: Haido City  
Occupation: School Nurse

"Hah" Gin turned to Vodka. "So now what?"

"We look for her home and find out what she knows about her mother." Vodka ordered. "Then we wait."

The Porshe continued to drive in the streets. Now the game can begin. Who else is involved in this besides the black org.


	10. The Two Children

At a bar, Shingo is drinking a non-alcoholic drink. He's sitting alone at a both. Thinking about the case. Then an American woman with glasses joined him. She was wearing a blue trench coat.

"You never drink liquor do you, Shingo?" The American Woman asked in English. Then Shingo looked up. "Hi" She waved. Shingo looked in shocked that it was a woman named Jodie Starrling. Jodie was undercover as school teacher in Teitan High. But after her encounter with the Black Org, she quit her job teaching so that she concertrate more on the Organization.  
"So what are still doing here in Japan?" Shingo asked not taking his eyes off the cup. "Still haven't caught the rotten apple?"

No I haven't...the trail went cold after our last encounter" Jodie changed her langauge to Japanese. "So I've heard that you were looking for the Armed Suits."

"Well Sato and Takagi are at the S.D.F. Camp in Gunma. It seems that the armed suits was taken from there en rote to Osaka." Shingo Explained as he drank his cup. "So they want to know if the military were involved."

"Well, what about the White Snake Syndicate?" Jodie asked.

"Well after the assault on the Diet, They vanished off the face of the Earth." Shingo responed. "So we can be sure" Then He looked up at the television.

On the T.V.:  
" In other news, in Northern Japan, The people of Kuril Islands has shot down a patroling boat in the Pacific Ocean declaring Independence. The Defense Agency and the Russian Ground Forces has surounded Islands. No Futher news."

"Well, it looks like we can't fight every war." Jodie said to Shingo as she left. She looked hoping the he'll see her out, but Shingo hadn't moved. Then She left out the bar.

Meanwhile At Haido residental disrict. Yukiko's car pulled up at Shinji's and Asuka's Arpartment. Kagome was in the passenger seat and Inuyasha was in the back seat. They was investagating the teacher at Kagome's school Misato Katsuragi. But oddly Conan couldn't come because of his case with Heiji.

"So this is where those kids was suppose to live at?" Inuyasha snorted as he sat unconforably in the car seat.

"Well yeah according to the MIU (Moble Infomation Unit see footnote)" Yukiko pulled outa piece of paper. "A Shinji Ikari and Asuka Shoryu. They live together for since grade school"

"That's odd" Kagome pointed out in the paper. "They have no parents at all"

"So?" Inuyasha was getting impateint. "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal because they don't have any living relatives at all." Yukiko said. "It seems that they was dumped here."

Then Shinji went outside of the apartment taking out the trash. Then Asuka wearing revealing clothes came out and yelled at him. Then Shinji yelled back and walked back to the room.

"What a loving couple?" Yukiko joked. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at Her. Then she laughs nervously. "Well why don't we just go in to say Hi?"

"You really think it's a good idea?" Kagome asked reaching for her communicator watch and lens. "We have to see what Shinichi-niisan says about this"

"Well no need that" Yukiko trying to stop Kagome. "He's too busy with his case from Heiji. Beside we can handle this"

"She right, Kagome" Inuyasha got out of the car putting his hat on. "I'm sick of waiting."

Then the trio arrived at Arpartment. Kagome ranged the doorbell. Then Asuka came to answer it. She was finnishing some laundry.

"Oh hi Kagome" Asuka greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Asuka" Shinji called out from another part of the room. "Who's that?"

"It Kagome, and her friends" Asuka replied then she turned to them. "Come on in."

Inside Yukiko and Kagome was siting in the kitchen with Asuka and Shinji while Inuyasha was standing looking around. Shinji was watching Inuyasha carfully.

"So Kagome, what brings you here?" Shinji asked while sipping his tea. Then Yukiko nudged Kagome to speak.

"Oh.. we just in the neighborhood..and we just wanted to say hi" Kagome nervously.

"I've guss you heard what happenda couple of days ago. Huh?" Asuka asked as she was playing with her cup.

"Yeah about that whathappend?" Yukiko asked. Then Shinjilooked at her.

"Who are you?" Shinji asked as he eyed Yukiko.

"Oh I'm just a friend ofKagome's mother." Yukiko relyed.

"You lookfamiliar"Shinji trying to remember wherehe had seen her.

"Well I get that alot" Yukiko giggled. Then Kagome's communicator went off. Then She asked Asuka where's the bathroom. She pointed down the hallnext toShinji's room. Kagome went in and hooked her cellphone to the communitcator.

"Hello, Shinichi" Kagome answered.

"No it's me." It was Ai. "Shinichi told me that you'll be here and you amy need help.

Habara Speaking live

"Well it's the new kids from my school." Kagome Explained. "It something about them."

"You mean the fact two kids who have no relationship with each other living together." Ai stated. " I amit it's kinda odd, and The name Ikari does sound familiar too me. I'm going to do some background check. In the meanwhile check for anything any relatives, what they like the school they went to before coming to your school. Also check on who's this Misato Katsuragi is and how did she recover from that attack.

"Ok" Kagome complied. " I guess that you and Shinichi have your shares of mystorous teachers, Right."

"Also one more thing" Ai added. Do you have the bag that Agasa gave to you?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

Take it out. The professor had prepared something for you"

Kagome had the bag and took out a pair of glasses. "What's this?"

"Remember the intercepters well it's a early model of it. Professor modelfy it so that we can communitcat. Similar to Shinichi's glasses."

"So what do you want me to do with it?" Kagome asked while holding the glasses..

"Well the glasses are specially made" Ai Explained. The Glasses have a bulit in listening and tracking device like Kudo's. But the Professor added a bulit in communitcator and camera. So that way I can monitor the surroundings and tell you what I see in you eyes.

"So how will I talk back to you?" Kagome asked.

"You don't, If you do others will think you crazy." Ai responeded. I have a bad feeling about this case..like there's something big going on here."

"You mean the Black Organization?"

Maybe, Shinichi thinks there's a connection too. He just got finnish talking to Kisaki. She was just helping out a friend who just got killed in Osaka" Ai told her.

"So that's why Heiji-niisan is here." Kagome said. "I'll see what infomation I can gather."

"I'll be on stand by" Ai logged out. Then Kagome went out of the bathroom and back to the kitchen Asuak looked at her.

"You took a pretty long time in the bathroom." Asuka snorted.

"Well I had a phone call" Kagome brushed off. Then she sat down at the table. Shinji excused himself so that he can finnish the laundry. Then Kagome notice a Cello. "Who plays the cello?"

"Oh that whould me" Shinji yelled from across the room. "I'm not that good"

"Shinji, what are you talking about?" Asuka leaning head on her arms. "You always Practice every night."

Then Yukiko gigled. The Asuka turned to her and asked her what's so funny. She just responed that it reminded of her Son.

"So Asuka, what happened with that Teacher who came here?" Yukiko asked.

"Oh you mean Katsuragi-sensei, well when we saw her. She was in bad shape." Shinji Sat down. "Me and Asuka stayed Rei had to go home"

"So what was her condiction?" Kagome asked as she was looking around in the living room.

"After that bastard left. her chest was crushed." Asuka looked at Kagome. "I'm susprised that she surived."

"How did the guy look like?" Inuyasha asked as he was siting on the floor.

"I didn't see much. But he had red eyes" Shinji replyed. 'Much like Rei's eyes"

"You metioned Rei, who is she?" Yukiko asked.

"She our firend we met in our old school" Shinji replyed. "She lives in Tokyo-2 residential district"

Kagome find a picture of Asuka and Shinji in thier school clothes. Then Inuyasha came by.

"What's that?" Inuyasha peered over her shoulders.

"It seems to be an old picture of Shinji and Asuka." Kagome responed as she took a closer look at the picture. A hand was on Shinji's arm. She put the glasses on and hooked it in to her phone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The phone rings at Professor Agasa's place. Ai picked it up then she hooked it on to the computer. Then it was showing Kagome's Point of view..  
"Ok Kagome-chan. lets see what you got." Ai had put on a VR Helmet and she dived in the net.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As Kagome was looking at the picture. then She dropped it and she found the end folded. She opened it up and she saw another girl in the picture. A Dark blue haired girl was holding on to Shinji. She was wearing the same uniform as Asuka but she had a small white cross pendant.

" Inuyasha, Look at this" Kagome handed the picture to Inuyasha.

"What is it?" Inuyasha snorted.

"Well, theres something odd about this picture." Kagome pondered.

_"It's old."_ Ai chirpped in. _"Almost 15 years old, Look at the date. It's dated 15 years ago."_

"So what's this means?" Kagome asked.

_"Someone don't wants us to know about the girl. I run a check on both Asuka and Shinji."_

"Thanks Ai" Kagome thanked.

Yukiko was still questioning Asuka and Shinji. "So, does Rei lives alone?"

"No" Shinji responed. "She lives with someone who a nurse at Teitan high school at Beika."

"Teitan High?" Yukiko and Kagome look at them.

"Something worng?" Asuka asked.

"Oh nothing" Yukiko brushed off.

"So who the Nurse's name?" Kagome asked.

"Ristuko Akagi." Shinji responed. "She the daughter of Naoko Akagi The CEO of NERV."

Then outside Yukiko was going back to her house.

"Mrs. Kudo. Do you think that this has to do with NERV?" Kagome ask.

"Maybe, I think that someone is after the children and it's related to the recent events." Yukiko stated. _Shin-chan. I hope you piece this together_

Ai Chirpped into Kagome's communicator.

Habara Speaking live

_"Kagome-chan, I found some infomation of an Ikari."_ Ai Chirpped in.

"What is it?" Kagome asked

_"It seems to be a Gendo Ikari working at NERV Labs. A possible Relation between the two. I dive in for more infomation."_

"Thanks Ai" Kagome turned off the communicator._ This is bigger. What's next?_

The car zoomed to Beika city. Meanwhile a brown car had parked in front of the Mouri Agency. Then a woman in a blue suit had came out. She had blonde hair, green eyes, and a small mole at the corner of her left eye. The Woman's name was Ritsuko Akagi.


	11. Salking

At the agency. Conan and Heiji took a break from their case. Kogoro was watching a Yoko Okino special. Conan as laying on the couch resting. Heiji and Kazuha was at the shopping district. Ran was fixing dinner in the kitchen. Then the door bell ranged. Ran got of the kitchen to answer the door. Then She saw a blonde hair woman. The woman looked up at her.  
"Oh Ran," The blonde greeted her.

"Dr. Akagi?." Ran looked at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Ran! whos that at the door?" Kogoro yelled out.

"Dad, it's a client." Ran responded.

Then at the office. Ritsuko was siting down Ran had borught something to drink. Ritsuko started to tell him of her problem.

"Well, Mr. Mouri. I came to you because sameone is stalking me" Ritsuko explained.

"Stalking?" Kogoro was paying more attention to her appearance than the case.

"Yes, When ever I come home. I have a feeling that there's someone watching me. Like everytime I goto work, and come home" Ritsuko explained.

"Ms. Akagi" Conan chirped in "Do you have anybody living with you?"

"Conan!" Ran pulled him back to her

"Well I have two roommates" Ritsuko Explained. "my friend Maya Ibuki who works for the Tokyo Metropolitian Police in the Cyber-unit. and There is a girl that I'm taking care Her name is Rei Ayanami."

_"Rei...Ayanami?"_ Conan thought. _"The Name sounds familiar"_

"Conan-kun come on." Ran called him out. Then Ritsuko had lead then to her car outsdie. Then Conan followed Ran as he closed the door behind him.

"I dan't fell right about this case" Conan thought to himself as he went to the car.. "Like the Hiroki Case." Then they drove to Haido City

Meanwhile at the shopping district. Eveyone was wearing the new retro style clothes (The fedora hat and trench coat) Kensuke was following Heiji and Kazuha. They went to a clothes store, Kensuke followed them inside. Kazuha was trying on some clothes Heiji was looking annoyed. Kensuke was at a section away spying on them with his camera. Kazuha had changed in to a skinpy outfit.

"So Heiji what do you think?" Kazuha showing off her outfit.

"You look like you came from a phyic ward." heiji said under his breath.

"What was that?" Kazuha gave him a death look.

"Nothing" Then Heiji sensed someone looking at them. Then her turn around.

"Heiji, what's worng?" Kazuha asked cocking her head back.

"Oh it's nothing nothing at all" Heiji brushed off.

They went on the sky rail in Shinjuku to return to Beika city. Kensuke followed them in. Then as soon he went hin Kazuha grabbed his arm andslammed him down. His hat fell off and rolled to Heiji's feet. Heiji Picked it up and looked at it.

"So you followed me all the way from Osaka, Eh?" Heiji was still looking at the hat.

"Well, I want to see how the detective of the west will solve a nation-wide scandal." Kensuke responed as he was trying to break free from Kazuha.

"What nation wide scandal?" Kazuha ask releasing his arm.

"Well since the sinkage of the tanker hiding the illeagle Armed Suit and Metal Gear." Kensuke grabbing his hat. "The Government are trying to cover the incident."

"Why?" Heiji asked.

"Because Japan due to Security Pact back after World War 2. Japan only can have self defence weapons." Kensuke loosen his tie. "But after the events in Alsaka, Japan was the one who wanted an Anit-Metal Gear organsation. It's obvious that Japan don't want another Metal Gear incident."

"Well, what about Hiroki's death?" Heiji Asked.

"What about it?" Kensuke got up as the train stopped at the Beika Skycraper District into a forty story buliding at the eleventh floor. "I'am sure that someone had something to do with it." He walked out then he turned around to Heiji and Kazuha. "If I was you I'll stay away from it and go back to Osaka" Then the door closed. Heiji looked at as the train departed.

Meanwhile at Haido City. Ritsuke had lead Kogoro, Ran and Conan to her Armpartment. Then at the third floor. Ritsuko had open the door and lead them to her living room and served them some tea. Ritsuko took off her jacket revealing a light blue button shirt. Then She sat down. Conan was looking around the arpartment for clues.

"So about the stalker" Kogoro continued. "Do you know anything about him?"

"No." Risuko responed.

"So how long this been going on?" Conan asked as he was looking round.

"Well about two weeks now" Ritsuko answered.

"So do you know how they look like?" Ran asked grabbing Conan.

"Well I'm not too sure" Ritsuko replyed as she sipped her tea. "Everytime I go outside I see a black car"

"Black car?" Kogoro put down his tea.

"Yeah it was an American car" Ritsuko added.

"An American Car?" Conan thought. The Mention of an American car had caught his attention as her snuked off from Ran.

"Every time, either at Teitan, coming home or shopping. The black car is always there" Ritsuko trying to keep her cool.

"You said you have roommate, right?" Kogoro asked."Where are they?"

"Yeah, my friend Maya Ibuki is at the Metropolitian Police station." Ritusko stated. "Don't worry about her, She'll be staying over night.'

Conan is looking around the living room and sees two school girls and a young Naoko Akagi. Conan looks closely at the picture then he sees a purple headed girl. Conan hooks the wire in his glasses to the cell phone and calls Ai.

_"Hello"_ Ai responed

"Ai, I need you to look up something" Conan press the button on his earpiece. His lens scanned the picture. "You got it?"

_"Kudo-Kun...The Blue hair girl..._

"Habara what?"

_"She's the same as the girl from Kagome's classmates"_

"What?" Conan looked at the picture.


	12. Reasoning

At the police station. Sato is going to the Comupter lab to meet wilt Micheal. In the lab it's row and rows of Operators on the computers. Micheal was in the next room over seeing the Operators. The Sato went in.

"So did you find the mole?" Sato asked as she sat down.

"No, not yet but were close to him" Micheal reassured her. "We narrow it down to three suspects"

"Three?" Sato looked at him.

"Yeah Officers Makoto Hyuga, Maya Ibuki and Shigeru Aoba." Micheal pulled a pad. "We belive it's one of them"

"So, what they was looking for?" Sato asked.

"Well he or she had been dipping into case involving the NERV corperation." Micheal added. "And division 9 reported that someone had been taking information on some kids."

"Yeah, Shinji Ikari, Asuka Shoryu and Rei Ayanami" Micheal pulled out three profiles on the computer.

"That's odd, run a background check on NERC and those three children and report it my computer" Sato said while walking out.

Then she went in to the vending room where Shingo was sleeping on the couch with is earphones on. Sato walked up to him from behind.

"Just like a kid in a dream" Sato though to herself. From afar Takagi was looking at the two and remeber what happened on the Military base in Gunma.

(Flashback two hours ago)

Japan Self-defense Force had set up a branch in Gunma. A red car pulled up to the entrance then Takagi and Sato got out of the car. Then a soldier stopped them.

"Halt" The soldier stood in front of them. Takagi coward a little bit.

"Excusse me, we'er to see Captain Suzahara." Takagi saidhodling up his badge.

"Is he expecting you?" The soldier asked.

"Yes." Sato said.

"Ok I'll buzz you in" The Soldier went to a panel and buzzed them in. Then the went in the base. At the base they saw truck load of armed suits being ship to Niihama. Then they wento to a two story buliding. When they went inside a man in a military unifrom with a crew cut haircut.

"Hello, I'm Toji Suzahara" Toji introduce himself as he sat down. "I'm commander of our Armed Moblie Unit. How may I help you?"

"Well, awhile ago" Takagi pulled out his notebook. "a cargo of Armed Suits was stolen on it way to Osaka"

"Well, the Armed Suits was supose to be sent to Osaka Bay en rote to Taiwan and Nagasaki bay." Toji takes a sip from his coffee. "Our reports indicated that At the docks in Osaka the Armed suits had arrived there. But The Tanker was destroyed."

"We'er aware of the fact that there was A Metal Gear?" Sato questioned him

"If there was, Tokyo whould be the first the know about it" Toji sat down.

"Thank you," Takagi left with Sato. Then as they left, Toji's phone rings. He picks it up. "Hello...oh hi Mss Akagi."

Present time:

Ai just sent Conan the picute from Shinji's Arpartment through his Glasses lens.

"Habara who's that?" Conan asked.

HABARA SPEAKING LIVE

_That's Shinji's and Asuka's Teacher, Misato Katsuragi." Ai Stated "I belived that She and NERV is somehow related the recent events that's been happing"_

"But how did She change the Flow of time?" Conan Asked remembering the entry from the computer programer from his last case.

_"I don't know Kudo...Maybe she took took the reversal drug"_ Ai joked.

"Hey, hey. Do you have any background files on them?" Conan asked as was looking to make sure that everyone was preaccupied.

_"Well just the typical...wait"_

"What is it?" Can asked impactienly

_"I'm cheacking NERV payroll and I found that there is two Ikari's. A married couple. One Yui Ikari and a Gendo Ikari." _

"So they are Shinji's parents or something?"

_"Well it say here that they are scientist in Biotechnology department. They was working under Kozo Fyutsuki." Ai puase as she brought up more information. "But innine years ago Yui was killed by a colleage named Naoko Akagi the mother of Ritsuko Akagi."_

"Mother and daughter, but why she was killed?" Conan asked.

_"Soucres say She was selling off company serects to foreing countries. I think that it's the other way around."_

"Why do you say that?"

_"Let call it a hunch, Kudo-kun. I'll call you if I get any thing. Habara out"_ Haraba logged out.

"Ok" Conan hanged up the phone. Ran looked at him.

"Conan-kun..who was that?" Ran Asked.

"Oh it was just the porfessor" Conan Brushed off. Then he turned to Ritsuko. "Miss Akagi...are you by any relatives working at NERV?"

Ritsuko looked at him. "Well I have a mother who is currenly CEO of the NERV Japan branch at Tokyo 2."

Korogo hit Conan in the head. "Stop butting in"

Conan looked at him. The something came up in his head. Maybe it's not her but it's her mother. But it has something to do with NERV and the three children. Conan went back to Ritsuko.

"Miss Akagi, How did you met Rei?"

"Oh Rei Ayanami, After I resigned my possition at NERV fourteen year ago. I adopted Rei, She was with three other children."

"Three other Children?"

Ritsuko looked around and got up and closed the Binds. "Detective Mouri you have to promise not to repeat this to anyone especially the police until you have the proper evidance."

"Sure" Kogoro agreeed.

"About eighteen years ago, back when I was almost finishing school. My mother was just the Vice President of the Research Devision at the time. Her fellow scientist were Kozo Fyutsuki, Gendo Ikair, and his wife Yui Ikari." Ritsuko continued. "We she funded a project and creating a perfect child. SO we made a prototype made from the Prisident's DNA. But he proved be be a defect so we had to start again. Against her huisban wishes, she had used her and Gendo's DNA to create children named.."

"Shinji Ikari, Rei Ayanami, and Asuka Shoryu" Conan interuped "After Yui Ikari was killed. You feared that you mother whould use the children as weapons. Somehow they stopped agi But how they remaned the same age I don't know. Right Uncle?"

"Ye..yeah" Kogoro stammered.

"Well it started when me and a former classmate Misato Katsuragi was at school. Then the two kids Asuka and Shinji came." Ristuko My friend Misato had fallen in love and was the school's couple. After My mother Killed Yui, She wanted the three children erased. So Gendo and Fyutsuki had wipe the childrens memory and they had put them into status intil last year."

"So that's how knew about Rei and you adopted her." Ran added in. "What about the others?"

"Well it was too dangerous to keep together. So you separated them, Right?" Conan looked her.

"You said that they wanted to create a perfect child, why?" Kogoro asked.

"NERV had struck a deal with the United States behind the scene and they wanted a perfect unit to command" Ritsuko said. "When someone leaked infomation to the Government"

"So when that happpened, the United States disbanned the project and erased every file on the children." Conan added.

"You're right." Ritsuko said. "When I confronted my mother, she dinied it. Ever since then I never spoken to her again"

"That's sad." Ran said.

"So tell more about you mother." Kogoro said.

"Well thiers not much to say about her, just she wasn't thier as a mother, and as a scientist I respected her." Ritsuko looked away. "but as a woman I dispised her."

Then the trio left the arpartment. Korogo was walking with his hands in his pocket and Ran was silent.

"So dad what are you going to do?" Ran asked.

"Well I'm going to investagate her case and see what I can come up." Kogoro said.

_This is too much._ Conan thought to himself. _NERV is Involed in too many scandals._

Meanwhile at the Police station. Sato was at her desk then a phone ranged. The Inspector picked it up.

"Sato, it for you" Inspector called out.

Sato picked up the phone. "Ok, patch it through" The inspector switch the lines to her desk. "Ok, What is it Micheal...what you found him. Ok I' round up the guys me me at the parking at about (looks at her watch) 10:14."

Shingo was in lunge still lying on the couch with his jacket over him. but he had his one eye opened..


	13. Chat Chat Chat

This Chapter is inspired by an episode of Ghost in the Shell Episode: " The Man Who Dwells in the Shadows of the Net – CHAT!CHAT!CHAT! (1st gig) and The Fact of Being There - ANOTHER CHANCE (2nd gig)

* * *

A/N: Remember when I post the Kazuha knew who Conan was well forget about that.

* * *

At Mouri Angency, Kogoro is on the phone, Kazuha and Ran are cooking. And Conan and Heiji are discussing all three cases. Then the door bell ranged. Ran came to see who it is. And it was Kagome.

"Oh Hi Kagome" Ran Greated her. Then Kazuha came to see who it is. "Oh Kagome this is Kazuha Toyama She's from Osaka."

Kazuha gave Kagome a weird look. "So you're the girl who's always sick."

_Thanks alot Shinichi, now people in the Kansei district knows about me._ Kagome thought to herself. "Hey Ran, is Conan home?"

"Oh yeah talking to Heiji in the other room" Ran went to go get Conan. Kagome sat down in the living room. Kazuha looked at her.

"You don't look sick to me" Kazuha snorted.

"Well it goes on and off" Kagome said.

Then Conan in while Ran returned to the kitchen. Then Heiji followed Conan.

"Oh Kagome-Onee-chan you came to get the new game?" Conan trying to hide the fact that she was here to help them.

"Oh yeah, come on." Kagome got up and Kazuha's eyes followed her. It ran chills down on Kagome's back. At the other room Conan closed the door and they both sat down.

"Ok shall we begin? " Conan said as he put on the Vertual helment. Then Kagome and Heiji did the same. Conan hook it to the cellphone. They was on line in the vertual world. Inside to world was sett up in a open white space where they was sitting down on arm chairs. This place is a vertural Chat room. This is only limited to those invited because of the risk of being watched.

"Ok Lets begin" Heiji raised his arms.'

"Right" Conan said. "Ok Lets go in order of events and try to put the pieces togther."

"Ok, I'll start" Heiji offered. "Two and half weeks ago, a tanker hold Armed suits and one Metal Gear was sunken, by an unknown army possibly Mercenaries. An officer from Osaka Metropolitian was found dead in the docks. According the the media a ninja was blamed."

"Eri, said that the ninja wasn't involved but was trying to get info to expose the use of illegle mobile tanks." Conan added then he brought the police report up to the screen. "According Gunma police records and the SDF base. The cargo never made it to Osaka."

"But how it get there?" Kagome asked as she rubbed her chin.

"Perhaps I could explain it" Ai showed up as she took a seat. "The suspects might have taken to Osaka themselves, and taken over the ship from the inside."

"..and NERV have it hand all over it." Heiji said as he folded his arms. "But what about the late Hiroki? Kudo."

"I think she stumbled on the something big, and posed a threat to NERV. So someone had sent her a gas bomb. That caused an instant death" Ai added in. "According to the police report the gas was made of a substance. I've compare the substance and it the same thing as the drug that shrunken me and Kudo."

"So that mean that Black Organisation is involed?" kagome looked at Ai.

"Possibly," Heiji said. "If so why make it public to anyone?"

"Well if that's possible they could just killed off anybody who know that they was involved." Conan stated.

"But what about the Kuze gang and The White Snake?" Kagome asked.

"Well I think that there was no White Snake. That it was created by the someone who manipulate the media" Conan sugested. "But who?"

"So you saying that the Kuze gang was following a imaginary Sydicate who never existed in the first place?" Kagome. Asked then she thought about it some more. "I think it's a.."

"..Stand Alone Complex.."Ai stated. "There is only two difenations of a Stand Alone Complex. the best one to discribe it is: arises by way of copycat crimes with no original criminal."

"So..Kudo, do you think that the Black Organization have anything to do with this?" Heiji turned to Conan.

"Maybe," Conan said. "But I have a feeling that someone is also behind this."

"Like who?" Heiji and Kagome looked at him.

"Possibly the government or something" Conan strugged.

"Speaking of whom." Ai handed Conan a file "Kudo I've found out about that Misato person."

"What is it?" Conan asked.

Ai popped it a file on Misato. "Misato Katsuragi, Served in the JSSDF (Japan Stratigetic Self defence force), After college. Records showed that that she attended a school in Haido with one Ritsuko Akagi. But when I looking for records of Shinji, Rei, and Asuka, there was no records. So it's safe to assume that someone from the home office has erased the files."

"I bet it's NERV" Kagome said catching on.

"Or possibly the Black Organisation" Conan added in.

"It's possible that Misato is part of the Black Org, But I hugly doubt it." Ai said as she pulled up more infomation. "Records showed that sometime after she was promoted to Major. She had resigned her possition and received a job as a teacher."

"But what's this has to do with that Ikari kid?" Heiji asked impacienly.

"I'm getting to that. I've tapped to the Police line..."

"You know that's illeagal." Conan snorted.

"..Anyway" Ai continued. "The police databanks was hacked into to lately. It is possible that's her."

"It's lost love." Conan said. Then everyone looked at him.

"Shinichi what do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"It's similar to Inuyasha and Kikyo" Ai said. "It's obvous that Misato is looking for her lost love which is Shinji. I think that the Black Org. has something to do with this."

"But how does the Metal Gears and Shinji has something to do with this?" Kagome asked.

"Well.." Heiji was interrupted.

Then Ran knocked on the door which got everyone's attention.

"Well let's continue this for another time." Conan said.

Then Heiji and Kagome logged out of the net. Conan was about to.

"Kudo." Ai called his attention. "Wait."

Conan got up went to Ai who is still sitting down. "What's up?"

"Well you might need this bit of info." Ai handed him a file. "It the data that was found in Dr. Ikari's records."

Conan tooked the file and looked at it. "I'll take a look at" Then Ai logged of. Then a Chibi Night Barron appeared and gave Conan a note addressed to Shin-chan. Conan readed it. "So she's going back to the U.S. Bye Mom/" Then Conan finnally logged out.

Back to the real world. Conan walked out of the room. Ran had saved a spot for him. Conan sat down.

"Conan, Heiji and Kagome tells me that you were beaten in the virtual game." ran said as she putting her chopsticks in the bowl.

"Well, I couldn't get the hang of it" Conan said . "They all jumped at me." Conan gave Heiji a fiece look.

"Heiji how could you?" Kazuha looked at him.

"Idiot it was just a game" Heiji growled as her was shoving a chopstick full of food. Then everyone laughed.

Meanwhile At NERV. Naoko was going to the the 80th floor. Then She was in a large room filled with people wearing white coats. Then She went to an office where two men was at the computer station. She walked up to youngest of the two and leaned on his back.

"So, Gendo." Naoko said. "How is the project coming."

"Well be able to make the new and imporved bio tank in the next two weeks" Gendo said as he was trying to ignore her.

"Good, we wiped out to compition. And we will make Japan a Corprate run Country that can out do America. Naoko Boasted as she leaped off of Gendo and left the office. _And Yui was about to mess it up, no matter._

Gendo and other man looked at her as she left. Then At the neigboring building Vermouth was watching as she was holding her Virtual helmet in her hand.

_"Now let the game begin."_ She said in full english. Then her phone ranged. She looked at it and smiled.

At the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Station. Shingo and Takagi was walking to the fifth level to look for Sato's car. Shingo had changed to a leather suit jacket.

"So what's this about?" Shingo said as he was still walking.

"Well Sato, said to meet us here. it was very inportant." Takagi said blushing.

"Takagi" SHingo siad

"What?"

"You're blushing"

Then a car was behind them. Then Sato rolled down the window. Takagi walked up to the door.

"Uhh. Sato?"

"The others are at my place" Sato said. "Get in"

Then Shingo and Takagi got in the car. Then In the highway.

"Sato, what's this about?" Shingo said looking at her.

"Well someone has been leaking information about our case and about some kids" Sato didn't take her eyes off the road.

"So why didn't you tell us about it?" Takagi said.

"I wanted to be sure" Sato said as she was making a left turn. "Besides I don't want Cabinet Intelligence to know about his."

"Why?" Shingo asked.

"Because I have a feeling that they are hiding something. Something big" Sato said strenly.

"So you want us to meet at your armpoartment, Right" Shingo said as he rested his arm on the arm rest.

"Yeah, Dojima, Sakaki and Micheal are waiting for us." Sato said as she parked the car in the parking lot. Then they went into her armpartment room. Mrs. Sato was serving drinks to Micheal and Dojima. Sakaki just come out of the bathroom.

"Ok Lets get this started, shall we." Dojima said.

"Started with what?" Takagi said.

"Finding our mole. and we know exactly how he look like." Sato said showing a picture of the mole. "It's him"

"You that guy that always read manga comics." Shingo snorted.

"Yep we're tring to see who he sent the infomation to" Micheal said tappping on the computer. "We're in"

"Good" Sato said as she sat down with Takagi and Shingo. "Let the show begin."

Outside two men in black suits (not the black org) was watching Sato's Apartment. Then one of the pulled out an intercepter.

"Sir, We have a problem." Said the guy. "They are getting to close. What should we do...understood. What about the Kansai kid?..Understood" Then other looked at him.


	14. Intercept

The Next Day...at Tokyo-2 residental district. A man with glasses came out. He had on a police uniform. His Name is Makoto Hyuga. Then He ran to his car. Then Takagi 's car was on stand by.

"Sato, the suspect is driving off heading the busness disrict." Takagi said.

_Don't do anything just follow him_ Sato ordered. She was in the van with Micheal who was trying to upload the security systems around Tokyo-2. Then Hyuga had drove the near the bussness district with Takagi and Sato following him two cars away. Then Hyuga had stopped at a internet cafe.

"So what now?" Takagi asked as he held his binoculars to veiw what he was doing. At the van, Micheal had hacked into the Cafe's systems.

"Ok, we're in" Micheal had set up a virus tracker so that they can watch what he was doing. Sato moved to see what he was doing. "Well it seems that he just reading his e-mail and playing internet games."

"Ok Just watch him" Sato Ordered.

Then Misato wearing a Red jacket and a black turtle neck sweater and short skirt came inside. She sat down across from Hyuga. Takagi took a closer look at her.

"Sato," Takagi put the binoculars down. "Isn't that the teacher who was attacked in Haido last week?"

_"Wait"_ Sato had Micheal take a picture of her and compare them to the records. _"Yeah, it is. But what is she doing here? "_.

Then the two walked out at the same time. Hyuga went into Misato's car. Then Sato had ordered to follow Misato's Car. The car was going to Tokyo. but a highrise hightway. Then In Misato's car.

"Have found any infomation?" Misato asked as she was facing the the road. Hyuga looked at her.  
"About NERV or Him?" Hyuga asked unesay.

"Well.." Misato trying to think what to say. "Both."

"Well NERV are trying to find Shinji and the others." Hyuga said as he looked at the scenery. "Naoko seems to have some type of Metal Gear and she wants to make new inprovments of a new mulit-ped tank."

"A Mulit-ped?" Misato taking her eyes.

"Yeah looks at the schematics" Hyuga handed her the schematics for something call a 'Fuchikoma'."

"But why whould they need Shinji, I don't get it" Misato said irratable. Then she notice Takagi was following them. "You were followed"

"What"

"Hang on" The car zoomed off the highway into the skycraper district. Then Sato had the van stop at. Then She called the heilcopter to her location.

"Micheal try to see what Hyuga really after. And do a background check on Misato Katsuragi." Sato got on the helicopter. The Helicopter took off and followed Misato. "Takagi, still try to follow them."

_"Roger"_

"Shingo I need you to back up Takagi." Sato said as the heilcopter flew eight stories up following Misato

_"Right."_

At a seclued place in Tokyo. Vermouth has on a virtual helmet diving into the net. She was diving into NERV databanks. She was checking NERV buliding schematics. Then in the schematics revealed a hidden lab underground. Then She went into the security systems. Then a set of Armed suits and a Metal Gear. Then She logged out. She got up and ppicked up the cell phone

"Gin, I need something from you" Vermouth said with a smirk on her face. "Something really big."

Meanwhile at Ran's school. Ran was daydreaming of Shinichi agian.

_"Shinichi, I wonder how you are doing on you case"_ Ran thought. Then Sonoko snaped her out of it.

"Ran" Sonoko tapped on her. "I'm going to Tokyo-2 to the shopping district, do you want to come?"

"Yeah, but before that i promised Conan that I'll drop him off at Higurashi Shirne." Ran said. "He and Heiji wanted to meet with Kagome to play that virtual game agian"

"Oh," Then Something came up with Sonoko. "Oh yeah you heard that they found Ayato Kamina and His family?"

"Oh yeah that was on the News this mouring." Ran chimed in. "They found them on a raft heading to Niihama."

"Yeah the plane crash had them very shook up" Sonoko agreed. "So how long does Heiji and Kazuha has to be here?"

"Well he has been working the same case for about a good week." Ran said. "Not also that Dad is on a case. So the past few weeks has been very stessful."

"Take a day off and come with me to Tokyo-2." Sonoko sugested. "we can meet some cute guys"

"Oh alright." Ran gave in. _But I'm also worried about Dr. Akagi_.

At Kagome's school. There was a subsitute standing for Misato. Shinji, Rei and Asuka was strangly quiet. Kagome couldn't tell them that they were clones of some scientist from NERV. It's best that didn't know. Kagome was supose to meet with Conan and Heiji at her house. Then her three friends came, Yuka, Eri, Ayumi.

"Hey Kagome what's worng?" Eri said as she leaned to Kagome.

"Nothing" Kagome brushed off.

"I'll bet it's that badass boyfriend of yours." Yuka said wanting to get some gossip.

"No, Not this time. It's nothing." Kagome said. _I can't tell them, because I promised Shinichi-niisan._

Then outside a truck came at the back of the gym. Then some type of walking tank came out. Then it decloaked itself. Then a Man in a black suit came out.

"Remember, retrive the three children. If there is problem eliminate at will." The man ordered. Then he pulled out a cell phone. "Chairman, we're ready to begin."

Then at the Skyscraper district. Misato was still trying to shake the police off of her. Then she went to a narrow street. Then Takagi blocked them off. Then they got out the car.

"Sato, they have left the car and they are on foot."

_Ok follow them._

"Right" Takagi got out the car. Then Shingo left out of his car and followed them. They chased them in the Alley way. Then Hyuga split out with Misato. Takagi was chasing Hyuga and Shingo was chasing Misato. Then She went to a dead end. She turned around.

"You're under arrest" Shingo said as he held out his badge. Then as he went closer. Misato jumped to the roop tops. Shingo looked up. _"There's no that a human ca.. unless"_ Then he thought about it. She chould be a.. "Sato, she at the roof tops."

_"I'm on my way"_ The helicopter swooped to the rooftoops. Then Sato jumped off the intercept Misato. Sato is running after her. Misato was at the ledge of the buliding.

"Hold it," Sato drew her gun. "You are under arrest!"

Misato looking at her. Then She jumped across ten feet to the next building. Then Sato holster her gun, ran back and ran to the ledge jumping to the next buliding barely making it. She was hanging from the ledge at fifteen stories high. Then she pulled herself up. Then she lost sight of her.

"Takagi order the local police surround the buliding. Make sure that no one leaves the buliding" Sato pulled out her revolver. Then she carefully searched the whole rooftop. Then as she turned the corner. Misato chopped her hand and slammed her to the ground. Then Sato got up with her fist out. Misato did the same. With the city skyline behind them. They'll be fighting for their lives and the truth of NERV.


	15. Eraser

This chapter has some language so be forwarned.

At Teitan Elmentry. Conan was in class it was about two minutes to lunch time. Ai was sitting next to him. Conan was thinking about the three cases, the missing walking tanks, the three children, and who munipulated White Snake into the media. Then Kagome cantacted Conan though his comunicator.

KAGOME SPEAKING LIVE

_Hey Shinichi-niisan, do you think it's right to keep what NERV doining from them?_ Kagome asked

_We have to._ Ai chirped in. _Or There lives will be in danger_

_"Ai's Right,"_ Conan said as he turn the page in his book. _"We need solid evidance in order to expose NERV"_

_'But I don't feel conferable about it though."_ Kagome said. _I feel ban enough about not telling my friends about Inuyasha and Feudal era._

_Kagome, get a hold of yourself._ Ai tried to calm her down. _Just wait unitl we find something._

_But..._ Kagomes com signal went off. Conan looked at Ai. Ai was checking her cellphone.

"It seems that something or someone had cut off the line" Ai looked up to Conan. "It could be someone had intercepted our call."

"Could it be.." Conan was thinking about the Organization.

"Possibly". Ai agreed with him.

"But what do they have to do with NERV.?" Conan thought. Then Souta called him. _"What is up Souta?"_

SOUTA SPEAKING LIVE: VOICE ONLY

_"Shinichi-Niisan Kagome's in trouble!"_

_"What! What happened?"_

_"There's a walking tank attacking Kagome's school,"_

_"Damn it."_ Then Conan raised his hand. "Kobayashi-Sensei may I please go to the bathroom?"

"Sure Conan" Kobayashi returned to Teaching the class not knowing that Conan is leaving school. Conan is running in the hallway. Then Minako (From the first chapter) bumbs into him.

"Shi...conan, What's worng?" Minako picking herself up.

"Kagome's school is under attack." Conan panted "..By a walking tank"

"Walking Tank?" Minako was thinking A walking Tank. "Come on, I'll drive you"

Then Minako and Conan went outside to her yellow convertable. Then Inuyasha appeared.

"Come on Shinichi, we have to save Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"But...I was going to take him." Minako stammered.

"Don't worry" Conan reasured her. "You just keep me covered."

Then Conan went on Inuyasha's back and they headed to Kagome's school.

Meanwhile on the rooftops Sato and Misato are fighting. Misato punched Sato in the gut and face. Then Sato countered it with a kick to the chest. As Sato was about throw a punch, Misato grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground. Misato walked back. Sato getting up looking at with a bloody nose.

"Why didn't you finnish me off?" Sato holding her torso.

"Your in no way to fight." Misato said as she stood and looked at the batter cop.

"I'm a police officer and you're under arrest." Sato putting her fist up. "Come b."

Misato holding her fish up. Then Sato Charged at her. Puching her in the face. Then She punched her in face and in the chest. If Misato whould of She chould of used her full strengh but her prostetic body whould of killed Sato. Then as Sato whould of leanded the final blow. Misato dodged the hit and stun her in the gut.

"I telling you now," Misato Said as she turned her back on Sato. "Leave me alone, for your own safety." Then She jumped down to the next buliding. Then Takagi and SHingo came up to see how Sato. As soon as Takagi saw Sato on the ground Takagi ran calling her name. Takagi keeling down holding her up.

"Don't worry Takagi," Saot struggling to remain conscius. "I'm alright" Then She passes out. Shingo came to Takagi.

"Takagi, we have to go." Shingo said as he put his on his shoulder. "There's a walking tank attacking a high school near here. Don't worry she just uncoincous."

"Right" Takagi said as he got up and followed Shingo to the Helicopter. The the Helicopter flew out of the downtown area.

Meanwhile Inuyasha has Conan on his back leaping rooftop to rooftop. Conan trying to get through Kagome..but no response.

"Don't worry We're almost their" Inuyasha said as he hurring up to Kagome's school. "I can still smell her."

"Good," Conan put his communicator down.

At the school, The school is in rubles and full of holes. Then Kagome is hiding behind the desk. Whit her friends behind her.

"Kagome what's going on?" Ayumi said as she was tremmbling with fear. Then The walking tank came by searching for Shinji and ther others.

Orders: Search and distroy Shinji Ikari, Rei Ayanami, and Asuka Shoryu. Kill any witnesses.

Then It walked throught the hallways. Then It saw a student. The Student screamed. Then someone has threw a book at it. The Tank turned around to Yuka.

"You leave him alone!" Yuka shouted. Then tank came Yuka. Then It started to shoot at her. But Kagome pushed her out of the way. Then the tank followed them. Then a soccer ball it the back. Then it turned it around and it was Conan and Inuyasha.

"Kagome, get you friends out of here, now!" Conan yelled at her. Then the tank turned on Conan and Inuyasha. Inuyasha deflected the bullets with his tessaiga. "Inuyasha, I'll help Kagome evcuate the students."

"I'm on it" Inuyasha charged at the tank with his sword drawn.

Then Asuka and Rei were hiding in the auditorium. Shinji was looking for help. Then a man in black caught sight of him.

"I see the target" The Man drew a gun at Shinji and started to fire. Then the tank appeared in front of Shinji. He was frozen. Then the man appeared to him.

"Ok, Shinji Ikari" The man said as he had his gun at Shinji. "We can do this my way and tell me where you friends are Or not tell and I'll kill you right then and there."

Shinji didn't say anything. Then Man was about to fire but someone shot a gun out of his hand and and shot him in the head. SHinji cought a glimps of a woman in red jacket. She takes him and pushes him out the way of the tank. Then Inuyasha game and cut off the cannon part of the tank. Inuyasha saw the woman taking Shinji away.

"Who is she?" Inuyasha thought to himself. Then the tank slammed him down.

Meanwhile Conan and Kagome are getting the students out of the school.

"Kagome, is that all the students?" Conan asked Kagome.

"Yeah, But.." Kagome just thought of Shinji and Asuka. "Shinichi, Shinji and Asuka are still in inside. Then Conan ran. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Shinji and Asuka." Conan was running. _This is going to hard. I can't link up to the sattilites here nor hacke in to the tank._ Conan ran outside and saw a woman in red taking Shinji from the scene. Then the tank spotted him, and started to shot at him. Conan dodged the bullets. Then Inuyasha came and grabbed the tank by it's legs, then he ripped the leg apart.

"Inuyasha, I need you to disarm it" Conan said as he hooked his glasses to his cell phone. "When you do I'am going hack into it's AI system"

"You got it" Inuyasha had grabbed to turrens and ripped it off. Then it's rocket laucher had shot Inuyasha down. Then Inuyasha fell to the ground. Then Inuyasha had threw the Tessaiga at the launcher. "Ok Shinichi,"

Conan clambed on the tank. Then Conan hooked his line to the AI system. Then someone had put a barrier in the system. Then the system had gave Conan a shock. Conan retracked the line.

"I couldn't get in. Someone had put a barrier in the system." Conan looked at Inuyasha. Then hie realized that Inuyasha dosen't understand him. "Never nind"

Then the police came to scene. To find the school is fulled with bullet holes and a destroyed tank. Then Inuyasha had took Conan back to his school. But what happend to Shinji?


	16. TESTATION

Then at the police station Hyuga is at interigation room. Takagi is watching him trough the two-way mirror. Then Sato came with some ice over her head.

"So, What's up?" Sato said.

"Well he didn't say anything, when we questioned him" Takagi said as he took his eyes off the room and faced Sato. "And that woman Misato we're still doing background checks. It seems that after her encounter with the cyborg, she had prostectics implants."

"No wonder her punches hurt like hell" Sato said as she was rubing her face. "Takagi, I want you to find out who's she went to for the implants" Sato commanded.

"No need," Shingo leaning against the wall with his hand in his pocket. "I have an idea where she got it from and what she is."

"Shingo?" Takagi looked at him wide eyed.

"I'll go alone." Shingo said as he walked off. Then Sato turned to Takagi.

"Takagi, go with Shingo." Sato ordered him. "In the mean time, I'll do some digging about the AI system from the tank that was left behind."

"Right" Takagi ran to catch up with Shingo. Then Sato was looking at Hyuga. and wondering what the hell is going on here.

Meanwhile Minako had cropped Conan off at Higurashi shirne. Conan had went inside. Mrs. Higurashi was serving some drinks to Heiji and Kazuha.

"Kudo..I mean Conan you finnally made it" Heiji said as he drank the refeshment. Then he went to Conan and kneel to his level. "Kudo I've heard from Kagome. That a tank attacked her school."

"Yeah" Conan confirmed it. Then He sat down on the couch Next to Heiji.. 'Somone had sent the tank to the school. After Inyasha fought it. I was trying to back hack in to the AI System, but someone had put a barrier on it."

"A barrier?" Heiji asked. "Could it be NERV."

"No doubt about it." Conan said. "When I dived into the Ai system before the barrier. I saw something?"

"What did you see?" Heiji asked.

"I don't know. But it was a sad feeling though." Conan though to himself. Then Kagome came to mind. "Where's Kagome?"

"Oh Officer Sato came by to pick her up" Mrs Higurashi said as he came to refill the drinks. "Ms. Sato had taken her to the police station for questioning." Then neeled down to Conan's level. "Inuyasha followed her."

_"Those two_" Conan thought to himself. Then Ai came in with her labtop. Mrs. Higurashi greeted her, then Ai took of her shoes and went to the living room.

"Ok shall we begin" Ai said as she opened her Labtop. Then Heiji and Conan sat next to her as she was tapping on the keys. Conan gve a chip from his glasses. "Ok, at 1:12 pm. a Muliti-ped tank had attacked a middle school. From before..."

"This is boring I'm going in the kitchen to help Mrs. Higurashi." Kazuha left to help Mrs. Higurashi.

"Well, before Kudo have reached a barrier, I did a scan in it's serial number and and found out where it came from." Ai showed them a file on Touji Suzahara. "He works for the SDF in Gunma. It's obviously that he was the one that is helping out NERV. Possibly his the one who knew about the hit In Osaka bay."

"Maybe but we need more evidance that the SDF is involved with NERV." Conan said folding his arms.

"You're right" Ai chimed. "The police have the AI system. It can take them a long time to do since they don't know what to look for."

"But the thing is that how are going to get to the police station?" Heiji wondered.

"Have you heard." Ai recalling what happened earlier. "The police had captured the mole and he is held up in the station for questioning."

"So do you think he knows something about the attack?" Heiji questioned.

"Possibly" Conan Said. "He could be working fro NERV or the Black org."

"Well" Ai continued. "Hacked into the police systems and heres what I've found." Ai had pulled up into the screen and it showed Misato taking Shinji away. Heiji and Conan looked into the screen. Ai had cleared up the picture. "Does she look familiar?"

"That's Misato" Conan and heiji said at the same time.

"That's right" Ai said as she turned to them. "If we find her and Shinji it will bring us one step to exposing NERV."

Meanwhile at the police station. Kagome was sitting at Sato' desk. Sato was at the computer trying to get Kagome's statement.

"Ok, Ms. Higurashi, you said prior to the attack. That you was in the classroom." Sato said. "Ok, by any chance did you make any outside calls to anybody?"

"No," Kagome lied, because she knew that Shinichi didn't want the police to find out anything until the have solid proff.

"Ok, Kagome, lets me just run this through" Sato got up and called Yumi to her desk. "Kagome, this is traffic officer Yumi Miyamoto. She'll show you to the break room. Were you can get something to snack on. Then you can go home." Kagome signed. "I know that you are friends with Ran and Conan. so maybe you can give them a call."

Sato left Kagome to Yumi. At the breakroom. Kagome was buying some soda.

"I bet that your glad that school's going to be out" Yumi chuckled.

"Yeah" Kagome laughed nervously thinking about all the time she should goto school. "Oh wheres Officer Shingo?"

"Oh he's at Juuban, dealing with another case." Yumi stugged off.

Meanwhile Shingo and Takagi are at the Fullmetal Automail research. At modest three story laboritory. Shingo had parked the car at across the street. Inside Shingo was talking to Edward Elric . He was the one that made Shingo's arm. Takagi was looking around the labs. Shingo was questioning him about Misato.

"So, after the ambulance came and dropped her off," Shingo said as he was sitting down drinking tea with Edward.

"Yeah, but the stangest ting was that she was already fully prosthetic ." Edward said as he sipped his tea. "Winry was pretty amazied by the parts that they used."

"So where do you think she got the parts?" Takagi sitting down.

"Uhh...after the operation. Winry saw a Megatech logo." Edward said. Then he pulled out a magazine. "See they are one of the ones spear heading the new wave of cyberization. Since the Daughter of the CEO of Tokura Electronics had a cyberbrain."

"A cyberbrain?" Takagi looked at Edward.

"Yeah, it's the new wave of Man/Machine interface." Edward boasted. "It kind complex to explain."

"Meaning you don't know" Shingo snorted. Then Edward looked at him annoyed. "Well there's nothing here Takagi lets go."

Then Shingo and Takagi left with no leads on Misato. Who is she? Meanwhile at a hideout. Shinji woke up on a couch. Then he saw Misato on the computer looking up infomation on NERV with beer can everywhere. Then she notice Shinji waking up.

"Oh you're awake" She looked at Shinji.

"Where..I'm I?" Shinji asked looking around the place. The place was littered with beer cans and ramen noodles.

"You at a hideout" Misato said as she got up and streched out. "Don't worry you're safe."

"Who are you?..you seem familiar" Shinji trying to remember who Misato really was.

"I'm just Misato Katsuragi." Misato said.

"Misato?" Shinji said. the name was even more familiar to him..Misato.

"I'm going to have to take you to the police station" Misato said sadly. "I have to to explain everthing."

"Like what?" SHinji asked.

"Your past" Misato said. "It's your past."

Meanwhile Kogoro was driving to the police station to pick up Kagome. Conan, Ran, Ai, Kazuha and Heiji was in the car.

"I can't belive that I'm picking up a sickly school from the police station." Kogoro complained.

"Well dad, Mrs. Higurashi don't have a car and the Shirne it too far away." Ran said.

Then Conan turned to Ai. Ai had her labtop on her preparing the evidance to prove their case. _Kudo-kun..it's ready_

_Good_ Conan nodded. _Kagome are still there._

KAGOME SPEAKING LIVE

_Shinichi, it good to hear you voice again._

_Don't worry we're almost there. We are going to get to the bottom of this._

Then the car drove to the parking lot. Then a linosine had pulled up. Then two men in black suits came out. Then the other one had open a car door for Naoko. Then the men in black lead her to the front door. Kogoro and the other had gotten out of the car.

"Who is that?" Kogoro asked as he set the alarm on the car.

"That's NERVs CEO Noako Akagi" Kensuka said as he approched them. "Oh Heiji you never said that you knew the great detective Mouri?"

"I never did" Heiji snorted. Kazuha gave him the evil look as Kensuke walked to Kogoro.

"and you are?" Kogoro asked.

"Not to worry, I'm Kensuke Aida. I'm a news reported from Osaka." Kensuke handed him his card. "As you see I'm doing a story about NERV."

"So what made you come here?" Heiji asked as he was scraching his head.

"Well a woman callled me last night" Kensuke said as he took off his fedora hat. "She said that something big here is about to happend. I belive that she was foreigner from America."

"A foreigner?" Kazuha looked at him.

"Yes my dear." Kensuke put on his hat. "when I asked her name she said that a 'Secret makes a woman, a woman. then she hung up."

Conan and Ai looked in suprised. They both reached the conclusion that Vermouth and the Black Organization was behind it. But why? Why not make their move..unless...

* * *

Next Chapter eveything comes together. Can Conan and Heiji expose the truth behind NERV and figure out the connection of NERV and the Black Organization? Next the chapter. 


	17. STAND ALONE COMPLEX

At a hideout, Vermouth was getting out of the shower. She was partialy nude. Then a window was opened. Vermouth still wet she was looking for a towel. Then someone handed her the towel. She grabbed it. she was drying her face.

"So how long are you going to stading there? Kohaku" Vermouth said sheepishly.

"Tell me how you did it, Sharon." Kohaku said standing up.

"It's been an awhile since someone called me that." Vermouth said.

"No more games" Kohaku said impatiently. "Tell me."

"Have a seat" Vermouth offered as she warpped herself up with the towel. "Sherry?"

"I prefer standing" Kohaku said.

"Well then" Vermouth. "This takes me back".

(Few days earlier)

Misato drove her car to the police station Shinji was riding in the passinger seat. Then Misato parked in the parking lot.

"So, I was just a fake? Never existed?" Shinji asked Misato.

"Seems that way" Misato responed.

"Misato, why are doing all this for me?" Shinji asked as he stared at the Police station.

"Well long ago." Misato started off. "I promiosed a woman that I'll protect you."

"Who was that woman?" Shinji asked.

"it was you mother." Misato said as she reaches for his hand. "After she created you seeing you and you friends was not like other children. She had uncovered something about the company that she was woking for. She new she was going to die later on. So she entrust you father to wipe you memory clean and give you a new life by preserving yours and two others in staus"

"So you was that girl from the picture?" Shinji asked still holding her hand.

"Yes, I was your classmate and girlfriend back then." Misato replyed. "We was a couple back then."

"A couple?" Shinji blushed.

"Yeah..those was the time." Misato remembering a time long ago. But theres was no need to remembering the past. "Shinji lets go. If I explain that it was a covert mission. Maybe we can do some catching up."

"Sure" Shuinji agreed unesaily. Then they embrace together. From cross the street. Vermouth in her car was listening in with the bug she set up. Then she put her sunglasses on and drove to a discret location.

Meanwhile at the police station. Noako was meeting with the inspector about the AI system that was confiscated. She was in her office with hse body gaurds.

"Inspector, You must understand that that someone hacked into the system and set it to attack the school " Naoko explained.

"Well we still have to analize it" Megure explained.

Then Officer Chiba opened the door. Then he walked over to the Inspector and whisper something in his ear.

"Oh really he solve it," The inspector looked at Chiba. "But how?" Chiba strugged. Then the Inspector got up and turned towards Naoko. "Miss Akagi if you whould follow me please,"

"For what?" Naoko said as she was getting annoyed.

"It innvolves you" The inspector said darkly.

Meanwhile, Conan had Kogoro asleep, Ai was setting up the computer equipment and Heiji was on lookout. Then the Inspector and others came in and sat down.

"So, Mouri What's this all about?" Inspector asked.

Conan had Kogoro seated at the head of the table while Conan was right underneith. "Inspector, I've solved the case between CEO Naoko Akagi, NERV and the missing ARMED suits in Osaka"

"What?" Inspector looked baffelled. "How?"

"Well, let's start a few years ago, when a few scientist from NERV had developed a four children through top secret cloning." "Kogoro" stated.

"But that's outlawed?" Inspector said. "How and why?"

"Well years ago," Heiji started off. "the cloning research was funded by the American Government, but some infomation was leaked to another corperation in Niihama by someone an inside soruce in NERV. Which lead to the murder of Yui Ikari"

"Yes, after she created fully funtional boy." Ai continued. "She started to have second thoughts. But at the sametime she found out something that Naoko was doing in the project

"But how does this have to do with the murder of Yui Ikari?" The Inspector asked.

"Her" Then as soon Conan said that from the other door. Ritsuko came in. Naoko looked in shocked.

"Rit..Ritsuko.." Naoko was suprised that her own daughter was here. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Meanwhile Takagi was about to call it a day. Then he figure out something. Something odd when Naoko Akagi come in with her men. Then He went inside his car and logged into his computer. Then he pulled up the security systems and watched when Naoko arrived the police station through the moving doors. Then He notice a two second delay when the doors opened up. The rewind again but through heatvision. Then he saw somone in optical camouflage. The Takagi called Sato.

"Sato I've found something odd" Takagi said.

_"What do you mean"_ Sato said over the phone.

"Well, when Akagi came in to the station I notice that the moving door had taken a two second delay like someone else had passed through" Takagi deduced.

_So you think that Akagi had brung a guest other than her bodyguards?_

"Yes, but is illegal to use optical camouflage in a government buliding?"

_Yeah. But why?_

"Sato, remember that Ai system from that tank that attacked the school?" Takagi asked.

_Yeah, what about it?"_

"Where is it?"

_"It's at the Meeting room with Kogoro..._ Then Sato thought it over. _Damn! it's a set up._

"What?"

Meanwhile at the Meeting Room. Ritsuko lit a sigarette and put it in her mouth. A wried silence in the room. Then Conan stared off.

"Ritsuko hired me to find someone stalking her" Conan continued. "But in tunr of events she reveled something to me. That Her mother was doing illegal experiments in NERV and when Yui Ikari was about to tell the government Naoko Killed her and covered it and framing Yui."

"Funny Mr. Detective do you have proff, That i did it." Naoko scoffed.

"Yes the Ai System from the tank." Ai said as she brought the program to the full screen.

"When we dived into the program before the barrier. We picked up something." Heiji said as he pointed to the screen.

"We picked up some files on NERV involed with the missing armed suits, the four children, and The death of Yui Ikari" Conan Continued.

"But what does this have to do with each other?" Inspector asked.

"Well, remember the recent events that was dealing with Etorufu and the Kuril Islands. NERV and someone in America was instagating the whole events in Kuril Islands." Conan concluded. "Then the stole the Armed suits and the Metal Gears to the rebels and tried to create a better soldier for America. But they abandon the project and wanted wipe out all of the data. But all of it is in the Ai.."

Then a big explosion erupted in the station then three men in optical camouflage came and stole the AI System. Then Conan got up from under the table and looked around. He saw Ritsuko was shot in the arm, Heiji was covering Kazuha, Ran was with Ai. Then Conan switched on his infrared vision and Saw the men heading out of the room and Naoko was gone. Then He was following them. Heiji got up and saw that Conan was gone.

"Kudo, Wait!" Heiji called as he left the room. Thenm Kazuha tried to stop him.

"Heiji!" Kazuha called out. But he was long gone. Then Ai was gone too. Then as Conan went outside he saw the limo drive off. Then Heiji and Ai came out too.

"Damn they got away." Heiji said as he hit the wall. Then A blue screeched by them and it was Misato.

"Need a lift." Misato offered. Then they got in the car. Then they went chasing the car throught the streets. Meanwhile. Sato had scramble some men together meaning Takagi, Shingo, Sakaki, and Dojima at the roof.

"Come on were going after Akagi."Sato said as she went into the helicopter. then the other followed. The Helicopter took off. Then They was flying throught the bulidings tracking down the car.

"Ok put out road block around perimeter." Sato order the ground team. "Becare they're heavily armed."

On the ground the police has set up road blocks in the streets. Then police armed with M16 rifles. Then a lino came and the windows rolled down. The passingers was shooting the police. The Police retaliated and returned fire. The car was full of holes. Then the survivor had came out and as he was about the shot, the police had shot first. then they checked the car and nothing..it was a decoy.

Meanwhile Conan and the other was still following Noako. Conan had plugged into his phone and dived into the GPS system. Conan found out that she was heading to the buliding NERV. Then he hacked into NERV systems. Naoko was going to her office to erase everything. But to Her suprised Gin appeared. Naoko was stoped what she was doing.

"Who the hell are you?" Naoko snorted.

"Well, awhile ago you tried to smuggle a Metal Gear and some amred suits, but never got it, correct" Gin Said

_Gin...what does the black organisation has to do with this?_

"What about it?" Naoko said.

"Well, you'll never know." Gin shot Naoko in the head. She fell to the ground.

_Damn he killed her...but what does the Black Org want with the Armed Siuyt and the Metal Gear?" Conan questioned._

_Humm the Black Organization..what's the connection with NERV?_ Ai wondered.

_"Whatever it is we have to get there now!"_

Conan dived out then the car stopped at the lobby. Conan, Ai and Heiji got out the car. Then they went to the elevator. As soone as they went to the 120th floor. The Whole floor blew up. They was stuck in the elevator. Then A red blur came and saved them. Next thing they knew. Inuyasha had saved them.

"Idiot, Next time call me!" Inuyasha snorted. He leap to the next buliding for safty. They watched as NERV eas buring down.

_So close_ Conan thought.

The next day. at the Military base, Touji was in his office filling out some papers. Then the secretary buzzed in.

"What?" Touji now annoyed. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

_Well there is a Eri Kisaki here to see you sir."_

"humm.." Touji thought it over. "Ok bring her in"

Eri came in with Shingo. She was carring some papers. Shingo stood in attention his face was straight. Eri came to Touji's desk and handed him some papers.

"What is this?" Touji asked alittle irratated as he scans throught the paper.

"It's a hearing," Eri said. "It's been revealed that you was involved with NERV and it's actions. So the consel wants to question you for the following events that's been happening." Touji stared at the paper in shock. "We also belived that you was involved with Diet Hiroki's death."

Then she left with Shingo Leaving Touji to his thoughts. Then at the train station. Conan, Ran, Kogoro, and Ai was saying goodbye to Heiji and Kazuha as they was leaving for Osaka. Kagome chouldn't make it, because she went to tthe feudal era with Inuyasha.

"I'll see you later Kazuha" Ran hugged her. Conan and was talking about what happend.

"So just like that..the police reports that Akagi killed herself along with the files." Heiji stated.

"That's the way they work." Ai said coldly. "Leave no traces."

"Somehow NERV had unknowingly crossed them. Even though it was on stand alone cases." Conan concluded. "But they relocated Ritsuko to Fukuoka

"So what about that blue haired woman?" Heiji asked.

"Well after everything is all said and done" Ai said. "She revealed to be with the Cabnet intellegance and and JSSDF (Japan Strategetic Self defence) joint case slone with Hyuga. So all charages are dropped."

"But what about Shinji and the others?" Conan asked.

"Well according to Kagome, Katsuragi had taken them to Niihama to start a new life. Maybe Shinji will get hie memories back." Ai said. "But What about the home office of NERV?"

"Well acording to the reports." Conan Answered "That went NATo went to the Home office that they found that the Neel Lorenz was already dead. Died ten years ago."

"So what about Kaoru his newphew." Heiji asked.

"I've looked he never existed. "Ai said. "After the incident he disappeared."

_Train leaving Osaka now ready to departing._

"Come on Heji we are going to miss our train." Kazuha complained.

"Yeah, yeah," Heiji said. "Ok, Kudo, See ya later."

Then Heiji and Kazuha left to Osaka. Ran and Conan was waving good bye. Later that night Vermouth was finninshed with her story.

"Alright, Shinobi." Vermouth said lighting another cigarette. "I've told you what you needed to hear."

Kohahu said nothing. Then Vermouth turned to get another bottle of Sherry.Then She turned around and Kohaku was gone. She smiled, but her cell phone chirped. She grabbed it and it was a text message.

_"I have an assignment for you...Bemont" _

Vermouth smiled.

"A secret makes a woman, Woman."

* * *

End of 1st GIG and now begins 2nd GIG 


End file.
